I'm not from here
by I Love FACastiel
Summary: Koven is your average Supernatural fan. 24 year's old with only a beagle and a tattoo that wards off demonic possession, which doesn't exist, then she wakes up in a hotel room, staring down the barrel of a .45, Sam Winchester holding her dog. How the hell did she get into this mess?
1. Koven Vermont

Chapter 1

"You said that you'd have it in today." Koven said as she leaned onto the counter, looking at the lady who was tattooed multiple times and pierced in over 5 placed on her face. The lady's pink and green hair was up in spikes, her brown eyes drowned in boredom. She blew a bubble with her smelly fruity gum and looked Koven straight in the eyes.

"I said tomorrow." She retorted. Koven growled in frustration and stomped away from the register to check the racks once again. She HATED to shop in her town's Hot Topic because the cashiers were always dicks.

The t-shirt she had been looking for, for months had still not been restocked. She frowned and stared at the Doctor Who T-shirt that took its place.

"Stupid Tom Baker t-shirt." She mumbled. But before she could walk away, she looked at it once more. She sighed before grabbing one that was her size and a Pop! Television figure of Sam Winchester. She had alreddy gotten one of Dean last week.

She set them on the counter and the lady looked up again.

"One moment please." She said. She picked up the items and took them to the other side of the counter. After about five minutes, she walked back and handed Koven the items in a black bag that had 'Hot Topic' in big grey letters on the side.

Koven paid then quickly walked out of the store into the slight drizzle of the afternoon. She mumbled a few curses and pulled up her dark colored jacket's hood. She slowly began to walk down the street towards the bus stop.

She sat down on the park bench next to a short lady whose long grey hair reached just below her shoulders, one eye covered by a long red scar that turned her eye white. Koven was quiet till the lady turned to her.

"Do you happen to have a couple dollars to spare?" She asked. Koven turned to her. The woman's rotten teeth looked like they would fall out at any moment.

"Yes. Yes I do." She said. She turned to her bag and reached inside for the change the cashier had given her. When she turned back, the lady was gone. "What the he…" She shook her head and sighed. The bus pulled up moments later. Koven was the only one to enter and she saw a few others alreddy seated. She sat towards the back.

The ride was short and quiet. By the time they arrived to Koven's stop, it was only her and one other person. She exited the bus and it drove off.

Now it was beginning to pour. She hurried towards her front door, but stopped dead in her tracks where the lady sat on the door step.

"You." She said. "Who are you?"

"You will find me soon Koven Vermont. Soon." Koven's breath caught in her throat. She blinked and the lady disappeared. Koven ran to her door, fiddling with the lock till it opened and she ran inside, shutting and locking her door.

She then pressed her back to the door, slinging down till her bum hit the floor. Immediately her small beagle, Bobby, ran up and began to lick her face. She smiled and rubbed his head.

She looked at the black bag she forgot she was holding and let her grip go on it, tossing it to the side. She pulled Bobby up onto her lap and he began to lick her face again.

That night, she had fallen asleep with Bobby curled up next to her. The only thing to wake her up was a cold metal pressing into her skull and Bobby barking. Once the metal jabbed her side, she groaned in pain and slowly began to open her amber eyes.

When she did, the carpeting confused her. She had hard wood floors. She leaned up a bit, only to have the cold metal press into her temple. She slowly turned her head and her eye stared down the barrel of a .45. Her breath caught in her throat and she gulped down.

"Dean put the gun down." Said a voice. Koven's head snapped in the person's direction. There stood a tall man, holding her dog and scratching behind his ear.

"Oh my shit." Was the last thing Koven said before she fainted. Bobby continued to bark, trying to wiggle from the man's grip. He barked again and again. The man with the gun, Dean, kept his eyes on the Koven who was dressed in an over-sized T-shirt with and a pair of red undies.

This was the way they found her. They were just asleep till they heard a body collapse and a dog barking rather loudly. It was half past midnight and when they sat up and turned the light on, she laid on the floor with Bobby pawing arm her arm and side.

Dean's first move was to his gun which he then used to wake her up. Now they were in a strange pickle. Because on her t-shirt was a picture of HIM. Of Dean himself. Underneath it, the words read 'House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole'.

Bobby managed to fall from the tall man's grip, running to Koven and knowing at the shirt collar. It awkwardly stuck his small head in her shirt and pulled her IPhone from her bra. He barked and pawed at the screen. Dean aimed his gun at the small dog and Bobby barked.

"Dean put the gun down." The tall man said nudging his brother. He slowly walked over, picking up the strange looking devise. Bobby barked as his finger laid on a small button.

"Sammy." Dean said. He ignored Dean and pressed it. A picture appeared on the front screen of Koven and three other people all holding up signs. Two of them made sense. The driver pick's the music line and the 'Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days. The other two read 'Assbutt' and 'Did you just Molotov my brother? With holy fire?'.

The time red '10:15 PM' and there were words that flashed at the bottom. 'Slide to open' and so he slid his finger across the screen and a number code thing came up. Bobby barked three times. The tall man took it as a sine and put in '3325' and these strange squares popes up. The devise rand loudly and an 'Accept' and 'decline' thing popped up.

The name across the top read 'Assbutt' and he looked to Dean. Dean shook his head, but pressed accept and put the phone go his ear.

"Koven Elizabeth Vermont where the hell are you?!" The voice was loud and bossy. A sisterly like voice. The tall man looked to Dean and hung up on the woman.

"Sam. What the hell is going on here?"


	2. Balls

Chapter 2

"Koven? Koven wake up." An old voice said. Koven began to fade back into consciousness. No. This was a dream of some sorts. Her eyes opened and she was face down on the pavement. Around her the rain poured but not one drop touched her. And when it did, instead it went straight through her.

She sat up and nearly bumped heads with the same old lady she had met only hours before.

"Sonofabitch." She said. The lady smiled as she slowly began to de-age into the cashier from Hot Topic. Except the tattoos were all gone, her hair was long and straight with a dirty blond coloring and she had a single nose piercing.

"Hello Koven." She said. Koven punched her straight in the face, but her fist went right through. The girl frowned. "That happens every time."

"Who the hell are you?" Konor flared her nostrils.

"My name is Theodora Dallin. I am the child of Grace and Evil. Time and Travel. Here and Now. Then and There…"

"Okay shut up you crazy bitch." Koven said as she stood up. When she tried to walk through Theodora, she bumped into a full formed human and fell back onto her ass.

"And that happens also."

Meanwhile…

Bobby pawed at Koven's face. Sam had gotten her onto the bed and all Sam and Dean did was watch them. Koven was breathing softly and Bobby either pawed or licked her face, or stood or sit on her stomach.

Koven mumbled something. Then she mumbled it again. She kept repeating it over and over.

"Change the fate. Change the fate. Change the fate." Sam looked to Dean who stared at the girl. "Change the fate…" She stopped talking. Her eyes opened and she sat up, her eyes droopy.

She muttered a few curse words, running a hand through her hair. Dean went to reach for the gun, but Sam shook his head.

"It was just a dream…" She mumbled, but Sam put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. She breathed heavily, hoping to fall back to sleep and wake up at home. But of course not! The world was just that cruel. "Not a dream."

Her eyes began to tear up.

"Um… Hi. Are you Koven Vermont?" Sam asked. She nodded quickly as Bobby barked. She turned to her dog and he climbed into her lap.

"I am." She looked up at Sam. "I'm guessing you checked my wallet and phone."

"Why would we need to do tha-" Koven cut Sam off.

"Because you're in the middle of a hunt. Is this before or after Castiel comes in? Theodora didn't say much about it… Do you know Crowley yet?" Bobby hopped off her lap to run off.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are Castiel and Crowley?" Dean crossed his arms. Koven sighed.

"Okay so you haven't met them yet. Look, I'm not sure how to word this, but… I'm from a world where you two are just characters in a TV show called Supernatural. I have no other way to explain it to you, sorry. I am seriously freaking out here." She sighed. She put her head in her hands and began to breathe deeply. "Just tell me what case you bastards are on so I know what I can and cannot say." She looked up as her eyes filled with tears that stained her cheeks. Sam looked at Dean who was going again for his gun.

She gasped and fell off the bed. "Please don't shoot! Please I'm only 27!" She says, hiding next to Sam's legs. Dean continues to point the gun at her and her eyes fill with more hot tears. Sam stood up.

"Dean put the gun down." He said as Koven hid behind him, standing up in the process. Dean looked at his brother.

"Sam, this girl knows. How the hell can she know? Why the hell does she know!?" Dean said. "She has to be another thing to hunt!"

"You saw my phone! The pictures. My lock screen. My lock screen had quotes from when you first began to hunt after your father went missing." Koven said, diving for her phone and falling onto the bed in front of Dean. He aimed the gun at her as she unlocked her phone.

"Look! Look!" She held her phone out to show a picture of a man who looked exactly like Dean. Except he was on a red carpet, dressed up and smiling. "This is the man who plays you in the TV show. Jensen Ackles." She said. Dean took the phone in one hand, the other hand holding the gun to her forehead. "Just let me help you." She said, her eyes wet with new forming tears and she put her head down onto the bed.

"Dean. Put the gun down." Sam said. Koven looked up to be met with her phones screen. She took it, her shaking hand making the contact with the phone so Dean knew how scared she was before he let go of the phone.

"First things first. Theodora told me to get rid of this." She said. She took in a deep breath before dropping her phone. It hit the ground, but didn't break. She walked over to Sam and dragged him over to the phone... She pointed to it and without hesitation said, "Stomp on it."

He looked at her confused and she sighed. "This is an IPhone five S. It doesn't get created for a while more so just stomp on the damn thing!" She hissed. Sam lifted his foot and brought his boot covered foot down onto the small devise, smashing it and the screen.

After it was done sparking, Koven picked it up and tossed it in the trash bin near the door. She ran a hand through her hair before turning to the boys who just stared at her. She let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Can you just tell me what hunt you're on already?" She asked. Sam looked to Dean who said and did nothing.

"We were just arguing about a hunter named Gordon and the _nice _vampires." Sam put an emphasis of the word 'nice'. She took in a sharp breath, and Dean looked at Sam like he just told a stranger that they were watching some gay porno.

"Gordon is on his way to kill the vampires, the vampires are the good guys, and you can still save the girl." She said.

"No way, why should we trust you?" Dean asked. Koven looked at him.

"Because you were dumb enough to trust Gordon." She said, picked up her dog. "I know a lot about your past Winchesters, don't push it." She said. Dean glared at her.

"Dean, she's the only thing we have right now, if she's lying or not." Sam said. Bobby barked and then growled at Dean.

"Bobby shush." Koven tried to shush her dog.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Fine, I'll call him Bob." She pouted for a moment. "You guys better go now, or you'll be too late. To early, not a problem, too late, and you're screwed." She fixed her night shirt. "I've got to go." Bobby barked and wiggled in her arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just leave." Dean said. She looked up at him.

"Just call." She shrugged. He frowned.

"Even if I did trust you, you don't have a phone anymore." Koven suddenly felt a weight in the pocket slit of her pajama pants. She reached into the oversized and linty pocket and grasped around a small devise, she pulled it out and looked at a small, dark grey flip phone.

"Guess Theo did that one." She flipped it open as Bobby tried to bite it.

She grabbed the closest pen and paper and scribbled something down on it. She threw the pad of paper at Dean.

"I'll be seeing you." She smiled before stepping out of the motel room. The cold afternoon air hit her in the face.

She wasn't from here, but she was determined to save this world.

Three months later…

_Arff! Arff! _Koven groaned at the sound of her Bob barking as he hopped onto her bed.

"Bob… shut up." She mumbled. He barked, and then licked her nose. "What is it Bob…" She groaned before sitting up.

Her brown hair had been cut about a half inch above her shoulders with a dark blue color on her tips, except her bangs which had silver instead.

Bob barked again. She looked at the clock and nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. She was going to be late for work again. She threw her covers off, and they landed on Bob. She stood up as her dog shook the sheets off.

She rushed to her closet and threw her nigh clothing, a white tank top and a pair of short shorts, and slipped into a pair of black legging, a dark colored skirt, a white collared shirt, and a grey apron.

She grabbed her dark blue plaid over shirt and her car keys.

The car wasn't hers though. She was loaning it from a… friend. In other words, she stole it from a drunk woman from a bar.

She began to walk from her apartment, when something vibrated in her pocket.

She quickly answered her phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Beatrix where are you! You're running late and the boss is asking where you are. I told him you were using the bathroom, hurry up!" Her co-worker, Liz exclaimed.

"Sorry Liz, I woke up late and Bob failed to wake me up earlier." Koven sighed, running a hand threw her hair. After they hung up, Koven quickly drove to her work at the nearby diner.

She parked her cat at the closest spot to the entrance and turned the engine off. Once she was out, she spotted Liz, tall with her long silver stained blond hair and bright blue eyes, standing by the entrance, wearing the same outfit as Koven, except with red converse and red rimmed thick glasses and her hair pulled into a high pony tail.

She rushed over, making sure not to be seen by the people inside, and slipped through the back door.

"You are an ass." Liz muttered, and Koven smiled.

"Love you two Liz." She said. Liz rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, Koven fallowing.

"Well, get washed up. You have to start serving now. We're behind on orders right now." She said. Koven nodded and rushed to wash her hands with soap. Once she was washed up, she was handed a tray of familiar orders.

She smiled and walked from the door, walking towards a plump man and woman who sat on the stools at the counter.

"Morning Mr. Gardener, Mrs. Gardener." She set the two plates of pancakes down in front of them. "Can I get you more coffee sir?" She smiled at Mr. Gardener as she slid a plate of eggs towards a skinny kid at the end.

"Oh no thank you Bee." He shook his head. "Just a water thanks." He said.

"Yes sir." She smiled and set the empty tray down, turning towards the drink dispenser thingy.

She grabbed one of the glass cups and began to fill it with ice. Once it was about a sixth full of ice, she put it under the sprayer thingy labeled 'water' and the clear drink poured into the cup, making the ice melt together into one clump of deformed ice.

"Here you are Mr. Gardener." She said, setting the glass next to the full plate of pancakes.

"Thank you." He nodded. She picked up the tray and walked to the skinny kid.

"Hey Gorge, you okay kid?" She set the try so it was between her hip and her arm, her hand hanging low.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just fine." He muttered. She frowned.

"You read the book?" She asked. His eyes teared up and he nodded. "Sorry mate, I warned you." She smiled slightly before walking back into the kitchen. The try was snatched from her and she was handed another try full of more food and drinks.

"God Jacob." Koven hissed. The tall, red headed boy rolled his grey eyes and turned back to his station to clean. Koven walked from the kitchen, back outside. She grabbed the orders and began to pass them out, smiling at a six year old girl who tried to grab her hair when Koven had bent down to get a straw she dropped.

Once she was finished, a man in a tan suit called her over.

"How can I help you sir?" She asked with a smile.

"Can I get a coffee, black?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. She walked over to the coffee machine and began to make the man's black coffee. Once that was finished, she worked for about two more hours before her phone vibrated again. She took a moment off to the side to answer.

"Hello?" She said.

"Koven." She took in a sharp breath. It was Dean Winchester. It's been three damn months, and it too him this long to call for help.

"What? I'm sort of busy here." She said.

"I know." He mumbled into the phone.

"What do you mean you know?" She asked.

"Look at the far left corner of the diner." She turned slowly and her eyes widened. Sitting at the far left corner, was Sam and Dean Winchester, wearing their FBI suites.

"Balls..."


	3. B Jensen

Chapter 3

Koven clutched her phone tightly before she answered.

"How'd you know it's me." She said through gritted teeth.

"You might have changed your hair, but you're not that hard to point out with the anti-possession tattoo on your left hip." He said. She let a blush spread on her pale cheeks and pushed her shirt that had tried to run up her side. How could _he _see it? Her shirt was barley up at all.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked to the counter to replace Gorge's glass of milk with a glass of ice cold water.

"A goddamn waiter would be nice." He said. She rolled her eyes and set her try down in the kitchen window.

"Hey, Liz, I'm going to go take some young men's orders, be ready." She said, getting a mumbled response. She snapped her flip phone and grabbed her order pad. She walked over to Sam and Dean, and when no one was looking, her eyes narrowed.

"What would you like today?" She asked through gritted teeth. They looked up and flashed a fake smile.

"How about a better attitude." She frowned at this, her eyes narrowing at Dean.

"Keep it up Winchester, and I'll piss in your drinks." She said. She glanced around, then took a chair and sat down. "You guys don't call for three months. What the hell." She said. "I'm just beginning to think that night was all fake." She said.

Sam looked to Dean who was on full, trying Sam's Bitch face mode.

"So Sam, how are you?" She asked, ignoring Dean. "Any strange visions?" His eyes widened.

"Yes." He said. She suddenly sat straighter.

"Is this the first vision, or the second? Is the first guy already dead? Is this the Max problem? Wait no, never mind you alreddy dealt with him. Oh I know what it is now." Sam nodded slowly.

"Wait, back up, second vision?" Dean asked.

"Beatrix!" Some yelled and Koven winced.

"Sorry boys. I've gotta get back to work." She jotted something down on her paper and ripped it out, handing it to Dean, because he was closer than Sam. "Eight o'clock, I'll explain everything. Remember, Jensen?" She asked. "Might not want to forget that name anytime soon." Koven then stood up. "I know your orders. Two beers, one salad, one burger." She muttered walking away.

Before they could answer, she was walking away and writing on her order pad, and pushed the doors open and entered the kitchen. They weren't served by oven, but by the blondish-silverish haired Liz.

Koven served just about everyone else as Mr and Mrs. Gardener left, but Gorge stayed behind to flirt with Liz. Koven served a young couple coffee, eggs, bacon and toast. And she was smiling. Dean wasn't sure if he'd ever seen some smile this much. She pulled a glass out and filled it with a strawberry smoothie, serving it to a 14 year old girl who had a cannula, and missing most of her hair.

She then went to serve her brother, who was about three years older who was blind and his parents had to feed him.

Koven then served hot chocolate to a older woman in her sixties.

"Good day Mrs. Donovan. How is Kyle today?" She asked.

"Much better now Beatrix. He'd love it if you could visit him." the older woman smile and Koven smiled sadly.

"I'd love to visit him." She said. "Give the grand kids a hug for me." She smiled. Dean's eyes softened their gaze. She had made so many friends in only three months.

Just three months... Was she really all that bad? He shook the though, taking a drink of his beer.

"Can I get you anything else?" Liz asked, but noticed him staring at Koven. "Got your eyes on a certain waitress I see." She chucked and snapped him from his gaze.

"Can we get the check please?" He asked. Liz nodded and walked away. Koven was arguing with Jacob and he shoved a grey tub at her. She took it, along with a rag, and marched over to the now empty table across the room where a family of five had sat, their tall red headed father, their short Asian back-haired mom, a young girl who wouldn't look up from her notebook, a skinny Asian kid who went to the restroom at least five times in half an hour, and a tall boy who looked to be an adult, carrying a bunch of game books and and a cheap looking game system.

"Mom, why can't we get pie." The girl moaned out as they stepped out the door.

"Because Konor, it's not healthy for you." Her mo scolded.

"So? Jerry and Emilio got like fifteen gum balls in their mouths..." Then the girl snickered at her own comment. "Balls...", which her mom smacked her upside the head for.

After that family finally left, Koven, looking tired after cleaning their table and having to bend under the table to sweep up a bunch of sugar packets the young girl had poured out onto the floor, grabbed her bag and began to walk towards the front door.

Why Sam and Dean had stayed here, they both didn't know. They had paid their check about twenty minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna ask you to leave. We need this table for another family." Liz smiled, but Dean could tell she was faking it.

"Okay. Good day miss." Sam smiled before standing, and having to drag Dean from the diner. Once they were outside, they saw Koven pulling out of the parking lot with a stuffed paper bag and her purse in the passengers seat. She cut them a glance before she left.

The boys climbed into the Impala to ride to the motel, where they would wait for eight o'clock.

Once the time rolled around, they got back into the Impala and Dean drove to the address that Koven had messily scribbled down onto the paper. The building was tall, about ten levels high (Not including the basement), and tons of windows lined the brick wall. One caught Dean's eye where there was a silhouette of a girl changing her shirt.

"Dean, pay attention." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes as hid brother pulled him up to the buzzer box. There were tons of names, and none of them were 'Vermont', but what would it be...

Then Dean spotted it. In the top right corner was the whitest slip of paper that read 'Jensen'. Dean muttered a few curses before pressing the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Said Koven's voice from the other end.

"Chuck Norris." Dean said sarcastically.

"Well then, come on up." She said, buzzing them in. Once they made it up, and found the door unlocked, Bob tackled Dean who's eyes widened.

"Bob!" Koven snapped. "Stop it! Back to bed." She said. Bob whined before running off into another room. She was looking through an over filled folder and sighed. "Eight fifteen..." She muttered. "Eight fifteen!" she exclaimed, turning to them "You're late! Fifteen minute late!"

Dean stepped forward.

"Careful on the carpet. There's a devil's trap under there and I'd rather not paint it again." She was chopping up some vegetables. "You like carrots right Sam?" She asked, tossing them into a strainer.

"Ummm... yeah I guess." He shrugged.

"Good, good." She muttered, rushing around her kitchen. She had changed from her work uniform into a pair of dark short shorts, a white tank top, and a pair of white socks. "Want any pie or is that only Dean?" She asked, clapping her hand together a few times to get whatever it was off her hands before opening her small fridge and pulling out the paper bag from earlier.

She seamed to be ignoring them as she pulled out a plastic container that contained a single slice of apple pie, then two others of the same. She got a bowl and put what she was chopping up into it, walking into the space of room where the boys were and set down the bowl, that had carrot slices, then walked back for the pie and a spray can of whipcream.

"Sit she said. "Beer or water? You know what, I'll just get beer." She walked to her fridge quickly and opened the door. "How are Ellen, Jo and Ash by the way?" She called. She began to walk back over, but suddenly gasped, dropping the beer bottles and holding the sides of her head.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" Sam asked, standing up. He walked over to her, and she grasped his shoulders.

"Ten minutes. Give me ten minutes. I don't wake up, you wake me up, I don't care how." She said. She then began to slide down to the floor, her eye drooping closed.

When she opened her eyes, she was laying on the floor of the Hot Topic she had visited on her last day in her world. She looked up at the counter where Theodora sat in her usual dark clothing, but this time had one of those blue headbands from the 'headbandz' game.

The card read 'I am a Toaster', but Theodora seamed to ignore it, using her teeth to get gunk out from under her nails.

"You sent them to the diner didn't you." Theodora hopped off the counter, ignoring the question.

"So, wanna play. I'm bored in this little coconut of yours." She pulled a 'headbandz' box out of nowhere. But this wasn't any 'headbandz', it was one where Theo made cards that represented the strangest things like dildos and vibrators.

"Theo I'm serious! Did you send them to the diner?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, now hold still." Theo got one of the blue head bands onto Koven's head and stuck a card in it. Koven frowned. "One round, that's it. We can talk about it as we play." She said, pulling her to sit in chairs that had appeared from now.

"Am I alive?" Koven rolled her eyes.

"Nope! So, how's life?" She asked.

"Nice."

"Am I a food?"

"No. Why did you send Sam and Dean to the diner?"

"'Cuz you seamed bored."

"That's not a real answer. Am I a food?"

"No. And yes, it really is."

"Not in my dictionary."

"Shut up for a moment. Am I household item?"

"Yes. Now tell me why you really sent them, and why are they wearing their suites. I don't remember they wearing them much in this episode..."

"I sent them straight after their trip to the first place. Now tell me... Am I a rubber duck?"

"No Theo. And why send them to the diner if they already ate. Am I a sex item?"

"Because, it would be even more weird if I sent them to your house. People would question. And Yes."

"Okay.. Better answer... But seriously a sex item?"

"Just ask your next question Vermont, we only have four more minutes outside your goddamn coconut." Time was slower inside her head, and it felt like the ten minutes had ended up a long time ago.

"Am I a vibrator?" She asked and Theodora snickered.

"Nope. Am I a trashcan?"

"No... Although I could testify against that... Ow." She rubbed the red stop on her arm. "Am I something a girl sticks up herself?"

"Nope. Am I a blender?"

"Nope. Am I a condom?"

"Ding, dick, ding!" She lept to her feet and pulled Koven back up. "Just remember, don't tell the boys anything to important. Can't go changing the big things." She waggled her finger and Koven nodded as Theodora took the headband from Koven's head. "Now wake up girl. I'll see you later..." Koven's eyes began to close once again and she began to fall. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, and with a slight groan, she sat up, rubbing her head.

Then she heard Theodora say something that made her stomach do flips

_This is going to be tons of fun_


	4. I'll take your place

**Sorry, I was a bit lazy to write the entire thing, so I sort of summed it up. Might have a flash back or two of it... If not, oh well. Do you think their story is rushing places to quickly? And to the Guest(Yui) who reviewed, Koven is 24, not 27, thank you :) and I know she acts like a teenager, but hey, it's my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Once everything was sorted out, Koven was nicked in the leg by a bullet, which Dean wrapped up, and Koven had a nice long talk with Sam about the difference between murder and doing something to protect others, then she went home and her life got back to it's now normal (If anything here was truly normal) routine.

Wake up, get dressed, work, come home, feed the dog, eat lunch, check hone for any new messages or missed calls, eat dinner, sleep, and repeat. Theo visited her dreams once in a while, and the days began to pass again.

She visited Mr. Donovan in the hospital, and he was doing better. About two weeks later, Gorge began coming in, without braces, which actually made him look a bit better.

Koven was back to only using the name 'Beatrix', even with Theodora. She was at home after a long shift at the diner, Bob in her lap, asleep and the TV turned onto an episode of a show called 'Sherlock' she had neglected to try watching in her world.

But unfortunately here, John Watson was played by some new and random brown-haired British guy, which was a disappointment. Bob began to snore in the strange way dogs snore and Koven began to drift off, but then her phone rang and Bob jumped to his feet, running from the room. She did an over exaggerated groan and reached into her back pocket.

_Winchester_

She flipped it open immediately, jumping to her feet.

"What happened?" She asked, rushing to her room to dress in proper clothing and not just her underpants and a t-shirt.

"It's Sam." Dean said. She pulled on a pair of jeans, followed by socks and her converse. "He's missing." He said.

"Where where you when he disappeared?" She asked.

"At some restaurant on the road. We stopped to get something to eat and he just... disappeared. I'm with Bobby... The roadhouse burnt down" Koven dropped her phone and rushed to get her plaid over shirt while Dean yelled into her phone. She picked up the phone.

"Get your ass over here now!" She yelled into her phone before hanging up. She quickly got her scarf, since the sun was beginning to set. She had worked for a longer time at work because Jacob was out sick.

_Koven._

"Shut up Theodora!" She snapped, entering the kitchen to grab a beer while she waited.

_Koven stop._

"I said shut up!" She said, slamming her hands onto the counter . But she was beginning to lose consciousness. "No... No... Stop..." But she slipped onto the floor. When she woke up again, she shot to her feet. She was in her apartment, but Theo was in the living room, pouring a glass of wine.

"Theodora!" Koven snapped. "What the hell! I can't do this right now!"

"Sit Koven." Theodora said.

"To hell with you! I need to help them now!" Koven exclaimed. she reached for a knife to wake her up, but they disappeared.

"Koven, this is not what we talked about." Theodora said, standing up. "You're trying to change everything.

"I don't care anymore! I'm here now and I can change things, I can help!" Theodora shook her head.

"Koven you have no idea how much that could change things." Theodora shook her head.

"I don't care!" Koven shouted. Theodora let out a long sigh.

"Fine. I'll let you change this... I'll let you see what happens when you change things to much." She said. "He's here. You better wake up." She flicked her wrist and Koven's eyes shot open. Standing above her was Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer. Outside the window, the sun was nearly down.

"Dean!" She exclaimed. Out of nowhere she hugged him and he stiffened. "Oh my god. Why haven't you called, it's been months god damn it!" She said, pulling away. Then she blushed immediately when she realized what she had done and began to mutter curses, pulling herself up using the counter.

"Sorry." She muttered, she turned to the door way. "Fallow me..." She muttered, walking towards it. "We're going to be late." She shooed Bob away and turned to the boys. "Hurry!" She snapped. This was all happening quickly... Too quickly. Was Theodora speeding things up?

But She had somehow gotten the Impala keys off Dean and she was speeding down the highway, not really paying attention, but knowing she was going the right way.

Guess that's what happens when you're really in a TV show... Dean had tried to speak to her, but she would either wave or flip him off and keep driving.

Theo kept whispering in the back of her head about how bad of an idea this was, but she would just mutter under her breath. She pulled off the road and towards the small abandoned town.

"Koven..." Dean muttered.

"Shut up." She said. She came to a sudden halt. "Sam!" She yelled, she pushed the car door open and Dean fallowed, Bobby pulling up in his car and stepping out to fallow. Sam was walking over to them tiredly. "Sam behind you!" She screamed. But before Sam could turn around, the wooden dagger pierced his back.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

_You should have just stayed home Koven... There's no stopping fate. _

"Shut up!" Just shut up!" She grabbed the sides of her head and fell to her knees, hitting her knee in a funny way and there was a sickening crack. She fell into the slightly muddy dirt, not watching Dean catch Sam or watching Bobby go after the what's-his-face 'soldier'.

"Koven. Koven please there's gotta be something you can do." Dean said.

"I can't." She said. "I fucking can't!" She yelled, tears slipping from her eyes. Dean grunted, lifting up Sam into his arms. Koven sobbed as Dean walked into the house to put Sam inside.

Then he came back out, and looked at her. One leg was bent to support her, while the other just sort of laid there in a funky position. Then he realized. Koven had broken her leg when she fell.

He walked over to her as Bobby came back empty handed. Dean slowly picked up Koven who cried in pain when her leg bent the wrong way.

"Sorry." Dean muttered before taking her into the house. It was worn down inside and Sam was laying on a large cardboard box, motionless and not breathing. He set Koven down so she was propped against the box and she winced when her leg hit the floor.

After they patched her up, Bobby suggested getting something to eat so he could go and do something with himself and not just stand around. Koven was leaned against the box still.

"I'll be right back." Dean said standing up.

"What you gonna do?" Koven asked, although she already knew.

"I'm going to get some fresh air.

_Koven you know you can't change it, just let him go_

She ignored her and as Dean walked away, she quietly stood up and grabbed the nearest object, an over-sized stone. Theo kept yelling at her to stop, but Koven staggered over to Dean.

She tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, she kit him upside the head. When he fell, there was luckily, not bleeding, but he would have a nasty bruise and a head ache.

"I'm sorry Dean." She said softly. She staggered out of the house, ignoring the throb of her leg and trying to keep awake. Theo was trying to pull her back down again. Once she reached the Impala, she threw the door open and got in.

"Knock me out while I'm driving, I dare you Theo." She said. She turned on the car and began to drive. Theo stopped.

_What in the name of Sherlock Holmes are you doing you idiot!?_

"I'm not an idiot. I'm an assbutt idjit. And I'm going to do something so stupid." She ignored Theo's screams and her own consciousness screaming at her to stop because her leg hurt.

* * *

_A girl stood at a cross road_

_She took out a box and looked at a nearby toad_

_She bent down slowly and dug a hole_

_She knew what she was doing, and the air blasted the cold_

_She slowly covered the box with dirt, and stood with all her might_

_ and her gaze landed on the not-so-strange sight_

_The cross roads demon asked her what it was_

_The girl only said it once_

_"Save Sam Winchester."_

* * *

"Save Sam Winchester." Koven said. The demon frowned.

"And why should I do that?" She asked.

"I'll give you my soul. I'm more of a danger to this world then the Winchesters are. My soul for Sam Winchesters life. One year and then you can have it." Koven said. "Just one year."

"You're serious? You would give up your life, to save that Winchester boy?"

"Deadly serious." She said. The demon's frown turned into a strange and probably forced smirk.

"One year. No games. You try to break the deal, and say goodbye to Sam Winchester. And I'll tell you what. I'll turn that broken leg into a sprained ankle" She said.

"Deal. But if Sam dies, the deal is off." Theo was screaming again

_STOP! STOP IT! KOVEN STOP IT!_

"Deal." The demon smirked.

* * *

_They sealed the deal with a kiss_

_The voice inside her head was pissed_

_She didn't know what else she could have done_

* * *

When Dean opened his eyes, the room was dark. Koven had hit him.. With a rock. He was going... He was going to make a cross roads deal.

"Dean..." He froze. It couldn't have been. He slowly stood up, taking in a sharp breath, before turning to face where he had put his _dead _brother, to find him just fine. He was alive. He was awake. But Koven was missing.

"Hell..." Dean muttered. The sound of a car pulling out filled the boys ears. It was Bobby's car. He stepped in, but dropped the bucket of fried chicken he had picked up. Sam stared at the two helplessly.

"What happened?"

"Hey Sam." They all turned to the entry way where Koven stood, propped against the door way. "You were stabbed, but Dean patched you up and you're all better now." She smiled "We got here just in time."

"Oh... Okay..." Sam said.

"Well, you guys better get going. It's hell over here already, and I need to get home." She said. Dean shook his head, still getting over the shock.

"No. We get you home, you pack up your stuff, and you come to Bobby's with us." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so!" Dean snapped. She looked at him and his gaze told her that he knew.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed before walking back outside, but before she could even get a foot outside, she was picked up. She let out a small scream as Dean threw her over his shoulder.

"Dean! Dean Winchester put me down!" She exclaimed, kicking her good foot. "Put me down!" She cried.

"Not happening." Dean said, avoiding her kicking foot. She let out an irritated groan, and just let her legs hang down. She was then thrown into the back seat and let out a pained groan when her ankle hit the seat.

"You asshole." She said. Dean ignored her, slamming the door closed and then he and Sam got into the front seat.

The drive to her apartment was quiet, and Koven knew Dean was pissed off with what she did.

"I'm on the highway to hell on the highway to hell highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell. No stop signs, speed limit Nobody's gonna slow me down Like a wheel, gonna spin it Nobody's gonna mess me round Hey Satan, payed my dues Playing in a rocking band Hey momma, look at me Im on my way to the promised land, I'm on the highway to hell highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell highway to hell ohhhhh..." She stopped singing when Dean glared at her through the mirror.

"You have a nice voice Koven." Sam said to break the tension.

"Thanks..." She mumbled. When they arrived at the apartments, Sam helped Koven to the door while Dean stayed back in the car. Theodora had been really quiet since Koven.

Once inside, Bob began to paw at their feet. Sam picked him up while Koven went to her room to pack a few things, that included her lap top, a few important notebooks, her night clothing and a few changes of underwear and a pair of jeans, but in her rush, forgot to pack a t-shirt.

She quickly grabbed her three plaid over shirts and stuffed them in, then grabbed her extra shoes. Once everything was in an overstuffed duffel bag, she walked out to the main room where Sam sat on the ground, playing with Bob.

She smiled. "I think he likes you." She said, limping over and setting the bag down before sitting next to Sam.

"Hey what happened to your leg?" Sam asked. She smiled sadly.

"I sprained it. But Dean patched it up. It doesn't hurt to walk, but when I hit it, that is like hell." She said. Bob hopped up so his front paws were on Koven's leg and his back paws were on Sam's.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"I'll be just fine." She said with a slight nod. "It's just a sprane after all." Sam nodded, and took Bob, standing up. He held out his free hand and helped her stand, but she stumbled forward a bit and her head his his chest.

"O-oh sorry." She said, taking a step back, tripping over her duffel. Sam caught her quickly. "T-thanks." She stuttered. Bob barked a few times from Sam's other arm. Sam cleared his throat.

"We should get going." He said. Koven quickly nodded and picked up her duffel. She rushed out the door in a hurry to get away from Sam. Had that really happened?

Sure, she thought Sam was cute... But she had her eyes on someone else. She walked outside, Sam trailing behind her. Dean was leaning against the trunk of the car.

"You took your time." Dean said. Koven ignored him with a roll of her eyes. Dean took her duffel and threw it into the trunk. Koven took Bob from Sam and they got back into the car.

The drive to Bobby's was silent except for Bob's barks and whimpers. Dean didn't turn on the music and Sam was looking a bit weak. When they pulled up to Bobby's house, Koven had fallen asleep, Bob next to her. So Sam picked up Bob and got Dean to pick up Koven.

"I'm not comfortable with this." Dean muttered.

"Well right now I'm not strong enough to carry her." Sam said tiredly as Bob licked his face. Dean let out a long sigh and he heard Koven mumble in her sleep.

"You can't change fate... bull shit..." She mumbled. Dean glanced at her face. Her cheek was pressed into his shoulder and her lips were parted. She looked so peaceful for someone who just sold their soul.

"Staring?" Sam teased.

"Shut up." Dean muttered. Once inside, Dean laid Koven on the couch and got a blanket to put over. "You are a stupid girl." He muttered as he pulled the blue sheet over her.

The next morning, Koven's eyes fluttered open when light came in through the crack in the curtains. She tried to sit up, but felt the pain in her foot.

"Hell..." She said. She looked around. "When did I get here..." She trailed off when the kitchen doors slid open to revile Dean and Bobby. Dean walked over and pulled her up. "Ow, hell Dean I can't walk quickly!" She hissed and he pulled her towards the kitchen. Dean didn't stop, and closed the kitchen doors once inside. She let out a surprised squeak when he lifted her put her hips to sit on the counter.

Bobby and Dean blacked her so she couldn't get back down or run. They stared at her.

"You sold your soul." Dean said. Her face paled and she shrunk a bit, saying nothing. "Koven." She looked up at Dean. He had his arms crossed across his chest.

She took in a deep breath.

"How long did they give you kid?" Bobby asked. She looked down at her bare feet. Who took off her shoes?

"How long did they give you." Dean repeated. She let a few tears trail down her cheeks.

"One year." She said. "They gave me one year." She put her face in her hands, but she didn't cry.

_I'm sorry Koven. I never ment for this to happen._

She began to mutter something before she looked up. Both boys had their eyes on her.

"You are so stupid." Dean muttered. "One year? Really? And you took that?"

"It's better then nothing." She said. "Would you take it if you were the one to save Sam?"

"I have a feeling I'm the one who was supposed to save him." Dean crossed his arms.

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered. Knowing she had no room to really do so, she slid off the counter and tried to slide past Dean, but he caught her by her biceps.

"Let me go!" She hissed, trying to pull away, but no matter how hard she struggled, Dean wouldn't let go. "Let me go goddamn it!" She yelled, but then began to sink to the floor.

Dean was trying to keep her up bus she eventually slipped and fell to the floor, sitting on her feet and leaning against his leg. It wasn't really the most pretty sight. Her hair was dirty and greasy, the front of her clothing was caked in dry mud.

"Koven get up." He said. She shook her head no.

"You have to stop yellow eyes. Ellen's alive. Jake is going to open a gate to hell." She said, crying into his jean leg. Dean jerked her to her feet.

"What?"

* * *

**Oh... the joy of cliffhangers :)**


	5. Goodbye Asshole

Chapter 5

"What?" He asked, looking into her red and puffy amber eyes.

"Ellen survived the fire. She wasn't even in there." She said. Koven leaned on the counter and limped towards the back door. She let go of the counter and her ankle screamed at her to stop. She was on her knees when she opened the door, but pulled herself up.

"Hey kid, you might wanna stop walking." Bobby said.

"Screw off." She muttered before walking again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stepped with her pained ankle again.

"Koven stop." Dean and Bobby had walked out onto the landing, but Koven was walking towards the maze of cars.

"Ellen!" She called, wincing from the pain in her ankle. "Ellen!" She yelled again, but fell over screaming in pain. Dean ran over, but she kept hitting and cursing at him, telling him to get off of her.

"Dean." They looked up to see Ellen. She stared at Dean who was straddling Koven who was on the ground, holding her by the wrists and trying to get her calm down.

"Ellen." He breather out, but Koven began to struggle again.

"Get off me you damn bastard!" Koven said. Dean slowly stood up, but before Koven could get up, he picked her up bridal style. "Dean Winchester put me down!" She pounded her fist into his shoulder and his chest.

"Not happening little Miss Apple-pie." He said. Ellen hugged Bobby, but he pulled away and looked at her.

"Holy water test." Ellen rolled her eyes at him.

"Where did that nick name come from?" She asked, still hitting him.

"You talk in your sleep about apple pie." He said.

"You watched me sleep?" She saw the faintest tint of pink on his ears. "Creeper." She muttered before she stopped hitting him and finally giving up. He carried her into the house and they sat around the table, Koven on Dean's lap and he said it was because he 'didn't want her running off again'.

"Bastard." She muttered, but rested against him anyways because it's Dean; who wouldn't really? She pushed those thought out of her head as she mumbled about how mad she was. Bobby filled a shot glass with holy water and slid it to Ellen.

"Is this really necessary Bobby?" She asked. Bob ran over, barking and growling at the newcomer.

"Bob shut your yap!" Koven said. Bobby sat, but kept his eyes on her, growling. Ellen downed the water before sliding it back to Bobby.

"I'll take some whisky now please." She said. Bobby silently poured the whisky and slid it over to Ellen.

"So Dean. Who's your girlfriend?" She asked, taking the shot in one gulp.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Koven mumbled, her cheeks heating up.

"This is Koven." Dean said. "It's a long story, but she's from another world." Ellen raised an eyebrow.

"Another world?" She asked.

"Yes, a world where all of you are just TV show characters." Koven said, shifting a bit in her Dean-chair.

"Sure you do." She said.

"Ellen Harvell, the first time your daughter met the Winchesters, she held a shot gun to Dean's back. Your husband was killed on a hunt with John Winchester and you only told your daughter after her first real hunt because you think Dean and Sam are dangerous because of being John's kids."

All three of the others stared at her.

"Shall I continue?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No... No..." Ellen said. Koven mumbled something before leaning back into Dean. But Dean didn't actually mind... Well yeah he did, but that was because she kept digging her elbow into his ribcage. He gently grabbed her arm and moved it.

"How did you survive?" He then asked. Ellen looked up sadly.

"I wasn't supposed to." She said

"They ran out of pretzels." Koven spoke up. "Ellen went out to get some."

"Yes." Ellen nodded. "But in the middle of my trip, Ash called me. He was scared and yelling. He told me to check the safe. Then the line went dead."

"You got the map from the vault here?" Koven asked. She nodded and pulled it out. She handed it to Koven who took it and began to unfold it. "Do any of you have a pen or a marker?" She asked. Bobby stood and got a Sharpie from his desk. He tossed it to Koven, but Dean caught it. He handed it to her and she mumbled a thank you before lining over and tracing the lines between all the dots.

"Whoa. I couldn't figure that out. How the hell..."

"My Ash senses were tingling." Koven said, and heard Dean let out a small chuckle. "So. I'll take the short version of this talk. Where's Sam?" She asked.

"Up stairs..." Dean said.

"Sam!" Koven called out.

"Whoa! Calm down kid... I'll go get him..." Bobby said. Bob got up from his seat on the floor and ran off. Koven hugged and sat back again, crossing her arms.

Once they were back, Koven sat up again. Sam eyed his brother and Koven. Dean gave him a _don't ask or I will kill you_face and Sam rolled his eyes

"Okay, so Sam. Do you remember anything Azazel told you?" She asked. They all looked at her confused. "Yellow eyes!" She huffed again.

"Oh... Umm... Not much. He said something about us being for a war..."

"Why are you asking him this if you should already know?" Ellen crossed her arms.

"Because I've made some strange changes to this world already and I want to know if I'm fighting for the same thing." Koven said. "But that is what Yellow eyes told him... So yeah this is going well. You guys see how this all forma?" She pointed to the star symbol on the map. "This is rail road crossings made by Samuel Colt." She said.

"The creator of the Colt?" Bobby asked.

"No Samuel Colt the owner of a dilldo company. Yes the one who created the colt, stop sounding so surprised when you hear the goddamn name people!" She said. Dean had to hold in his chuckle. "Anyways, this." She pointed to the middle of the shape. "This is a graveyard." She said

"Graveyard?" Sam asked.

"Don't sound so surprised." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? Were they trying to keep something out?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, you're very close." I said.

"They're trying to keep something in." Dean said.

"Ding, dick, ding." Koven said. "You got it right." She gave a fake smile. "Now. If we leave now, we should get there by night fall." Koven tried to stand, but Dean pulled her back down. "We don't have time for this Winchester." She said, pulling away.

She began to limp towards the main room to get he shoes. Dean walked over as she had pulled on her socks and was about to pull on a pair of her shoes.

"You're not going apple-pie." He said.

"Like Hell Dean. I know how this all plays out. And I'm not falling for the handcuffs." She said, glancing at him while tying her shoes. She sighed and looked up. "Look Dean, I'm stubborn, you're stubborn, I know how this ends, you don't. I'm going so please don't argue. You can't keep everyone safe and I'm not your responsibility, Sam is. So worry about your brother and I'll worry about myself." She said. Then she looked down and continued to tie her shoes.

"How long have you been here?" Dean asked after a moment. She took in a deep breath.

"Ten months." She said. "I sent my birthday with my dog and a little red cupcake." She put on her other shoe and began to tie it.

"I'm... Sorry." He quickly stood up and walked out of the room. She expected him to close and lock the doors, but instead he waited. she finished tying her shoes and limped over. He put an arm under her's and helped her limp outside. Bobby and Ellen were getting into Bobby's truck and Sam was waiting in the front seat of the Impala.

"Thank you Dean." Koven said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not leaving me in there. For asking instead of having me push my life onto you." She said. He grunted in response and helped her into the back. Then he walked around and sat in the drivers seat.

"So. We're fallowing Bobby and Ellen?" She asked to break the silence.

"Yeah. Ellen has the map." Sam nodded. Koven looked at the sky.

"What time is it?" She asked. Sam checked his watch.

"Half past six." He said.

"I was asleep till six o'clock?" Koven asked.

"Yes." Dean said. "We didn't want to wake you and your ankle needed rest."

"Yeah, cause you knew that would happen." Koven said. Dean rolled his eyes and started up the Impala

Half way there, the sun was still up. It was seven ten and Koven had drifted off to sleep.

"So. What was that at Bobby's?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dean said. Sam scoffed.

"Like hell Dean. Why was Koven sitting in you lap?" Sam asked. Dean didn't speak. "I think you're starting to like her." Sam smirked.

"Shut up." Dean muttered. "She was in my lap because we didn't want her running off and we didn't have any rope at the time. And the handcuffs were in another room." He said. "Now can we drop it?"

"I don't know Dean, this is way to much fun." Sam smirked.

"Shut up." Dean said. The drive was quiet from then on.

Soon, close to sun set, in the middle of a forest, Bobby parked his truck and Dean pulled up behind him. Sam turned around to see Koven was beginning to wake up.

"Hey." Dean turned around. "You awake Apple-pie?" He asked. She nodded slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah." She said. Dean opened his door and got out, Sam doing the same. Dean helped Koven out of the car and then pulled her over to the trunk. He opened it up and scanned over the weapons.

He picked up a gun and held it out to her. She slowly took it, then looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Isn't this the gun you pointed at my skull when we first met?" She asked, eyeing it.

"Maybe." He said, getting his own gun out, Sam doing the same. "You know how to use it?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, putting the cartridge in, cocking it, then putting on the safety.

"I think I'll be fine Winchester." She said. She limped over to Ellen and Bobby.

"You see Jake anywhere?" She asked, looking at the dark area— A small grave yard with a large mausoleum.

"There." Sam pointed at a tall dark figure walking towards the mausoleum. Everyone looked at Koven who was staring at the mausoleum. She turned to the others, but locked her eyes with green ones. She nodded. They began to walk, Koven limping rather quickly for Dean's liking, towards Jake. Once they had him surrounded around the mausoleum, they let him know they were there.

Sam cleared his throat and Jack turned around. Everyone pointed their guns at Jake.

"Sam." He said. Koven took in a sharp breath. "No, no you can't be here." Jake shook his head. "I killed you."

"Well next time finish the job." Sam said.

"I did. I ripped clean through your spinal cord." Koven's hand tightened around her gun.

"Apparently not." She said. "Bad aim?" Jake looked at her, his eyes narrowing. Then he turned to Ellen.

"Hey lady, why don't you put that gun to your head?" Ellen, shaking, slowly pointed the gun at her own head.

"You see Sam. Ava was right. Once you give in to it there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Sam said.

"Shoot him." Ellen said, shaking nervously.

"Don't. We shoot him. Ellen shoots herself." Koven said. "Everyone put your guns down." Koven threw her gun to the ground. They all looked at her. The look she gave them said 'trust me'. Dean slowly put his gun down, fallowed by Sam and Bobby, but Ellen kept her's to her head.

"Thank you." Jake said. He quickly turned around to open the mausoleum. Dean and Bobby rushed to get Ellen free while Sam picked up his gun. Ellen let off two shots that missed her.

Sam then, after seeing Jake turn the keyhole with the colt, shot at Jake four times. Jake stumbled back, blood pouring from his mouth. Once Jake dropped, Sam circled around to look at him. Jake shook his head no, but Sam aimed his gun, and fired at Jake's head four times.

"Sam. Stop." Koven breathed. Sam looked to the tomb stone where Koven was sitting. There was a bullet hole in her thigh.

"Koven!" Dean exclaimed. Koven shook her head.

"No. Stop the demon. I'll be fine!" She said. Then, the mausoleum began to open. Sam, after grabbing the colt rushed over to Koven, and scooped her up before running with the other three to hide behind the tombstones.

The doors burst open and in a flash of black smoke and red light, demons came pouring out.

"What the hell is that!" Dean yelled.

"It's a devil's gate Dean! And hell's pouring out!" Koven yelled. "Yellow eyes wanted an army, now he's getting one! You guys have to close it!" She said. Sam set her down behind the tombstone . She nodded and he ran off to help them close the gate. Dean was going to help, but stopped.

"Wait." He looked at Koven. "If yellow eyes gave Jake this..."

"Turn around you asshole." Koven said. Dean turned around to look at yellow eyes himself. he aimed the gun, but yellow eyes flicked his wrist and the gun went from Dean's hands to his.

"Boy shouldn't play with daddy's guns." He smiled. He flicked his wrist again and Dean was flung into a nearby tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam and Koven yelled in unison. Koven cried in pain as she went onto her stomach and began to try and pull herself across the ground towards Dean.

"Oh. Let me help you out." She screamed as yellow eyes flicked his hand and she was flung into the same tombstone. "That's better isn't it?" He asked. Koven tried to move, but yellow eyes was using his powers to hold her to the grey slab of rock.

"You bastard." Koven said. Sam was running over, but stopped when yellow eyed suddenly held up his hand. Sam was then held to a tree. Koven was free for a moment.

"I'll get to you in a minute champ. I'l proud of you! I knew you had it in you!" He gave an evil smile. Then he turned to Koven who was checking on Dean who was still awake with a cut across his forehead. He moved his hand and Koven was pressed into the tombstone again.

"Sit a spell." He said. "Now. Koven. It is Koven right?" She glared at him, not talking. "I have to thank you a lot. Because you see, us demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made, I know, red tape, it sucks, but now thanks to you, Sammy is back in rotation." He smirked.

"Fuck. Off." Koven said.

He ignored her. "Now tell me Miss Vermont. Or is it Mrs. Carter?" She glared at him. "Can you tell me, if what you brought back, is one hundred percent, pure Sam?"

"Does it look like I give a shit." She spat. He frowned.

"Shame. You could have made the perfect follower." He said. He cocked the colt and aimed it at Koven. She glanced behind him, and was truly surprised to see John Winchester. Why would he be saving her? Before the demon could pull the trigger, John wrapped his arms around him and pulled him from his host body which fell to the floor.

John struggled with the black vapor for a few moments. Out of the corner of her eye, Koven saw Dean grabbing the colt. She breathed heavily, putting pressure on her bullet wound with the sleeve of her shirt.

John's spirit was thrown back by the vapor, which then proceed to climb back into it's hiding place inside the sleeping man. The demon then stood, up looking at Koven when he should have been looking at Dean.

"Goodbye. Asshole." Koven said. The demon looked at Dean just in time to see him pull the trigger of the colt. the bullet shot itself from the long barrel of the gun, hitting it's mark on the left of the demon's chest.

The demon had a look of surprise. Then he was jolted and they could see his skeleton threw his skin. He jolted again and the bullet wound spewed electricity. He collapsed and the yellow drained from his eyes. Sam was let go from the tree and Koven fell over to lay on her back.

"Koven." Dean muttered as he dropped the gun. He kneeled next to her. She ripped up her over shirt and began to wrap it over the cut. "How the hell did you get shot?"

"Ellen doesn't have the best aim when she's not in control." She said, with a half-hearted chuckle. She winced when Dean pulled it around the entrance and the exit hole.

"Hold sti…" He stopped talking when he looked up. There stood the spirit of his father.

"Stop talking you idiot and go to your dad." She said. He glanced at her, then back up at his dad. "Ten minutes." She mumbled before her eyes drooped closed.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around. The others were still there, but they didn't notice her. She looked down to see herself.

"Projections." She snapped her eyes to the tree nearest to where Sam was. She stood up and stumbled forward. She looked down at her leg to see the make shift bandage that covered the bullet hole. It wasn't bleeding, but it was still there. She could still feel the pain. "You are such an idiot Koven."

"I saved Dean." Koven countered. "The story still ended with Dean shooting Azazel." Koven said.

"Yes! But now Dean's not the one with the price on his soul! You are! He's not going to die, Sam is not going to suck the demon blood, and they won't stop the apocalypse!" She said.

"So what!?" Koven snapped. "So what. Castiel can just come to him while he's alive. Screw it. I'm not that important!"


	6. One year, I got one year

**This Chapter is mostly Koven and Dean fluff. If you think it's fluff really. _No chick flick _****_moments_. ****Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Koven woke up when she felt two arms around her, lifting her into the air. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the side of Dean's neck. Her head was on his shoulder and he was carrying her towards the Impala.

"You know I can walk right Winchester?" She said.

"You've been shot Apple-pie, give the legs a rest." He said. She smirked, made sure no one else was looking, and she leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you. For caring." She rested her head back onto his shoulder. She saw his cheeks turn a light pink as he mumbled something.

Once they reached the Impala, Dean set her down on the trunk and began to examine the wound.

"I don't get it." Sam said. "Jake was a hundred percent sure he killed me." Sam said.

"Well he was wrong." Koven winced as she moved the cloth of her jeans a bit. "Sorry." He said.

"Just cut it off." She said, taking a pocket knife out of her left pocket. Dean took it from her, and began to cut up the leg of her pants.

"Dean. Did I die?" Sam asked. Dean ignored his question and continued to examine the bullet wound that had mostly stopped bleeding. "Dean."

"What?" He asked angrily, looking up at his younger brother.

"Did I die?" He asked. Dean scoffed.

"Of course not!" He said. Koven looked at Dean, but he wouldn't meet her eyes and kept working on her leg. She put her hands on his cheeks and jerked his head up. He finally looked into her eyes and she shook her head.

"Don't lie to him, don't you dare." She said.

"How long." Sam asked.

"How long for what? Her leg to heal? Should take about three weeks maybe four." Dean said, looking back to her leg

"No. How long did you get when you sold your soul?" Sam leaned against the car.

"I didn't." Dean stated clearly, breaking his gaze from Koven's leg.

"Bull shit Dean." He said. Dean looked at Sam.

"It wasn't me." He growled.

"Oh yeah? Who else would be dumb enough to do it?" Sam asked, standing up straight.

"I got a year if you were still wondering that Sam." Koven said. He looked at her. "I got one year." She repeated.

"You? You sold your soul for me?" He asked. She nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"Because it's my soul and I can do what I want with it Sam." She said. Dean opened the door to the back seats, and helped Koven sit there so he could get some stuff out of the trunk. Soon, Dean was patching up the bullet holes and Sam was falling asleep in the passengers seat.

"You okay Dean?" Koven asked. He didn't answer and continued to work. She put a hand to his cheek, but he turned his head away. She took in a sharp breath and pulled her hand back. She watched as he slowly worked, wincing every once in a while, and he would quietly apologize.

"There." He said. He took out a bandage and began to wrap up her leg.

"Thank you." She said. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked at her in surprise and she just smiled. "You know what. You're not such a bad guy Winchester." She said. She swung her legs into the car. "We should get going. Sam fell asleep ten minutes ago." She turned her head the other way so he couldn't see her blush.

He nodded slowly and gathered up the tings he used, putting them back into the trunk before getting back into the driver's seat. He glanced in the mirror and saw Koven sleeping with a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

In her dream, she was sitting in a field of grass.

"What you thinking about Vermont?" Theodora asked as she sat down next to her, offering a can of beer.

"I know the future for them. I know what Dean becomes. I want to stop that." She said. "I don't want to see Sam have to kill Dean, or see Dean kill Sam." She said.

"That's years from now. You could spend all this time with Sam and Dean."

"Except I don't have time Theodora, I have a year. I have season three, then it all goes into hell and I can't tell them anything." She said. She shut her eyes. "What do I do?"

"That is up to you Koven. There's no way out of the deal, so you're going to die either way." Theodora took a sip of her beer. Koven stared through the fields of never ending grass.

"I'm screwed Theo." She said. She looked down at her leg.

"Yes Koven you are. It's what happens . Why do you think I kept telling you when you first arrived 'Don't change the fate'." She said. Koven rolled her eyes.

"Piss off man." She said. "I'm not in the mood Theodora. Just give me some time to think." She said. Theo nodded and she disappeared. Koven stood up and found herself in a small apartment. there was a door way to a dining area, then a doorway to a bedroom. A man sat on the couch behind her. His long silver dyed hair was pulled into a low pony tail. His deep blue eyes were on her and he wore a white t-shirt with tan shorts. He smiled and took her hand, playing with the ring that was on her ring finger.

"Aren't you excited?" He asked, pulling her down to him. But then he disappeared and the light saddened. Koven looked down at herself. She was dressed in a black dress, and two inch black heels and a black baseball cap.

"Come back." She said, tears pooling in her eyes. But then she could hear herself saying it in real life. She shook her head. She was waking up. The visions around her faded and her eyes fluttered open. She was back at Bobby's. But instead of being on the couch, she was in a bedroom. She sat up and reached up to her cheeks. They were stained with tears.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing her jeans, but the second leg had been cut off, her leg was wrapped up still, and she was wearing a baggy shirt that she didn't own.

She stood up and winched at the pain. She limped her way over to the door and opened it. She slowly made her way across the hall, trying her best not to make any noise. She had seen that it was either still night, or it was the next night.

She descended down the stairs, and entered the main room. On the couch she saw Dean with his eyes closed, but he was obviously not asleep. He was muttering about something.

"Dean?" She asked. He st up suddenly, his hand going under his pillow for his gun. "Hey, it's just me." She said. He sighed and rubbed his face. "You look like shit." She said, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing up Apple-pie?" He asked. She took in a deep breath.

"I had a bad dream." She said, walking over.

"You wanna talk about it. Because I'm not really into all that, girly feely shit." He said. She chuckled and shook her head. She sat on the floor next to the couch and leaned her head onto the cushion so her head was next to the crappy looking pillow he was using.

"It's just the same two things I always see." She said. Dean sighed and set his head back down.

"Talk about it Apple-pie I know you need to get it out." He said. She took in a deep breath.

"I was married on my nineteenth birthday." She said. "When I was twenty, I was pregnant. We didn't find out till three months in though. But four months after that, someone broke into our apartment. They killed James and beat me so badly that I had a miscarriage."

The unexpected happened next, in which Dean leaned over and hugged her. IT was the most awkward thing ever seen, but it was what Koven needed. She out her face in the crook of his neck and began to cry. He just held onto her as she cried. He didn't know her, but he knew pain. Oh did Dean Winchester know pain.

And this, this had to be the worst pain. Losing something so special. She took in a deep breath. He smelt of cheap soap and smoke and that smell you get after not wearing deodorant for a while.

He sat up and pulled her with him so he sat and she sat next to him and he just held her as she cried. the only noise int eh house was her soft sobs. But soon enough, she stopped and pulled her face back, resting her head on his shoulder.

Dean took her hand and pulled her thumb, ring and pinky finger down. She was confused when he pressed her fingers in the space of her neck so she felt her own pulse.

"Just remember, that you're still alive. As long as you can feel this, you are alive Koven. And that's all that matters." She nodded slowly and he wiped her eyes. "Now go back to bed and sleep." She nodded again and slowly stood up. But when she reached the stairs, she turned to Dean once more.

"Hey Dean?" She asked.

"Yes?" He mumbled, his head on the pillow again.

"Thank you. And I know. No more chick flick moments." She said. She smiled before going back up the stairs.

Once she was laying back in the bed, she realized the shirt's was Dean. Maybe it was because she was just hugging him, but it had his scent. And so she buarried her nose into the baggy cloth, and slowly drifted into deep sleep.


	7. Wake up Apple-Pie

**I must warn you to not get to attached to Theodora. That is it. Now read :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

When she woke up the next morning, the light had poured in through the open window. Although she swore last night the curtains were closed. Bob was laying on the foot of the bed. He must have come in when she was asleep. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Wake up Apple-pie." Dean's tired voice said.

"Piss off, I'm tired." She said, swatting her hand at him, but he caught it. She groaned and Dean rolled his eyes

"I'm serious. Get the hell outta bed." He said. Koven groaned and sat up, pulling her hand away from Dean's. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked tiredly up at Dean who's eyes were half open and his hair was messed up.

"You still look like shit." She mumbled and Dean let out a sleepy chuckle.

"Don't look to good yourself either." He said. She rolled her eyes and yawned, running a hand through her tangled hair. Bob stood up and hopped off the bed, walking around it, then resting on top of Dean's left foot.

"He does that." Koven mumbled, pushing the blankets off her. Dean slowly got Bob off his foot, then looked at Koven. He held his hand out.

"Come on. I wanna check on the wound when I have a little more lighting." He said. She let him pull her to her feet, then help her to the bathroom connected to the room. He lifted her by her hips onto the counter before beginning to unwrap the bandage. She winced when she saw the small, red hole that Dean had sowed up last night. Bob decided to run and hide under neath the bed now.

"Hey, about last night..." She began. Dean looked up.

"Hey, hey. Remember. No chick flick moments right?" He gave a small smile and she nodded. "Well it is looking better, and you can walk... for the most part. I say that you should stay off it for the day." He said, beginning to wrap it up again.

"How will I get around then?" She asked. She set the rest of the bandage on the counter, and to answer, he put one arm under her knees and one on the middle of her back, lifting her up. She let out a surprised squeak. Her arms immediately made their way around his neck. "When will you not be carrying me?" She asked.

"Once your leg is healed." He said, making his way towards the stairs. She let out an exaggerated sigh, but then looked at Dean who was looking at the stairs below his feet.

"I might have to break my leg more often." She smirked. He rolled his eyes tiredly as he made his way down the stairs. In the main room were Bobby and Sam. They looked at the two and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to get dressed. Make sure she stays off her feet." Dean said tiredly before setting her down on the nearest chair. Koven leaned back, crossing her arms in a small pout as Dean walked away.

"So. How you doin' Koven?" Sam asked.

"Yeah kid. You took a lot over the past few days." Bobby said. She put on her best smile.

"I'm feeling just fine. 'cept the pain in my ankle and the bullet holes." She nodded. Sam nodded and began doing... well whatever he was doing. Koven began to hum the familiar 'Carry on my Wayward Son' as she sat there, messing with her own fingers and sometimes her hair.

Dean soon came back, hair mostly tamed, eyes open, and dressed in day clothing. Koven yawned, putting her hand over her mouth.

"How are you still tired kid? You've slept all day for the past two days." Bobby said.

"I don't know... I'm just..." She yawned again. "Tired." She said, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes again. Dean went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He walked over to Koven and handed it to her. She tiredly opened it and yawned before she took a sip, which she then gagged on.

"You okay?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"I've actually never had beer before." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Then why do you keep your fridge stocked with it?" Dean asked. She looked up.

"Just in case you guys came over." She said. She set it down on the nearby table. For the next few hours, the boys searched threw some stuff and Sam searched on his lap top, looking for a new hunt. And during this, Dean helped Koven around or got her something to do, such as getting her to the bathroom so she could change and brush her hair and teeth.

Sooner or later, Koven, now cleaned up and dressed in a pair of ripped up shorts, an orange t-shirt, a blue plaid over-shirt and black converse began to play air guitar while humming 'Jessie's girl'. Dean looked at at her when she was in the middle of an air guitar solo. He rolled his eyes and continued to work. She glanced up and looked at each of the boys. Bobby was looking through stacks of papers, Dean was looking through a book and Sam was still on his lap top.

"Koven, do you know about any other cases right now?" Dean finally sighed.

"I was wondering when you would ask." She said. "Dean, get me to the car." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I am a right footed driver, and my right leg is just fine. Get me to the goddamn car and I'll drive." She said, looking at him with the most serious face she could manage.

"Koven you're not going anywhere right now."

"Stop worrying about me you bastard and get me to the fucking Impala." She said, but inside her head she was arguing with Theodora. Finally Theodora yelled in agreement to her wishes and everyone felt a breeze blow over them, and the sun had suddenly set. Koven looked at her leg and began to unwrap her ankle.

"Hey kid what are you doing? What the hell just happened?" Bobby asked. Once the bandage was odd, they saw her ankle. The swelling had completely gone down.

"It's the power of having something in your head that controls the world around you." She said. "You see. The force that brought me here... Her name is Theodora. And she can control just about everything. She can speed up time, slow it down. But she doesn't like doing it. I had to scream at her." She stood up and hissed at the pain of her upper leg. She began to walk, only slightly limping towards the door. Then she squeaked when she was lifted off the ground.

"Winchester." She growled. He ignored her and began to head towards the door. "My ankles just fine you know." She raised an eyebrow, but he continued to ignore her.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked. She glanced over at the taller, yet younger Winchester brother, and smirked.

"Nebraska." She said. Dean stopped at the car and set her down. She took the keys from his pocket and he gave her a small glare.

"Sam and Bobby in the back. Or. You know, whatever seating you'd like. Bobby could take his truck and whatnot." She said before unlocking the Impala doors.

Bobby took his truck and Sam was able to squeeze his long legs into the back seat while Dean got in the passengers seat. Koven started up the Impala and began to listen to directions Theodora fed her in a rather annoyed tone. They drove for a few hours, Sam falling asleep in the back while music blared from the radio.

Neither Koven or Dean spoke. Bobby had called Dean to make sure Koven knew where she was going, and when Koven didn't answer Dean's question, he just said yes, even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure himself.

_This is stupid. I'm not supposed to speed up time for anyone or anything. I shouldn't have done any of this._

"Shut up." Koven mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not you." She said. Dean was confused, until he remember.

"Oh. Theodora bothering you?" He asked.

"Yep." Koven said. Then she continued to drive.

"How many days did we skip?" Dean asked. Koven didn't answer. "Koven." He said.

"What?" She continued to drive, not taking her eyes off of the road. There were a couple other cars on the road at this time, one in front of them and one in the lane to their left, then Bobby behind them.

"How many days did we skip over?" Dean repeated his question. She sighed.

"We skipped five and a half days." She said. "You guys right now should have just finished up some... business. And Bobby should have called you to tell you about this. You would have reached the house by tomorrow morning." She said.

"Won't you get tired while driving?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Either just listen to the music, talk about something else, or fall to sleep Winchester." She said.

"Do you have a drivers licence?" He asked. She scoffed.

"Of course not." She said. "Mine's fake. Like most of yours." She said. Dean rolled his eyes. "I had to get a fake name on it. I am Beatrix Jensen." She frowned. "Or I was. They're probably wondering where I went. Oh well."

"Did you have one in your world?" He rephrased his question.

"Yeah. Got it when a few days after I turned eighteen." She said, switching lanes. "Did you ever get a real licence?" She asked. Dean gave it a moment before he answered.

"Yes. Just didn't put down my real name." He said.

"What name did you put down?" She asked. He gave a small smile.

"Liam Neeson." He said. "Except I spelled it L-e-a-m N-i-s-o-n." He said before running a hand over his face in tiredness. Koven chuckled.

"Dork." She said.

"Says the girl who watched a show about our lives, then made a fake name with my actor's name." He said.

"Touche." She chuckled. "So. Finally starting to believe me?" She asked, taking a right turn.

"Believe what?" He asked.

"That I'm from another universe." She asked.

"Maybe. I mean, you know a lot about our future, a voice in your head changes it from day to night. I think I've seen crazier." He said. She rolled her eyes and let a small smile slip.

"Yeah. I bet." She said. "But hey, it's not every day you find someone who know what's going to happen to you." She said. Dean glanced at her.

"Do I dare ask what does happen?" He asked. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm sorry Dean. But I can't tell you no one should know about their future." She said.

"Why?" He asked. She didn't answer and Dean kept quiet till she spoke again.

"Dean. If you knew your fate, would you change it? Like if it was really bad?" She asked.

"Yeah. If it's _really_ bad I would." She took in a deep breath at his words.

"That is why. That is why I can't tell you." She said. "Because I know your fate and I know you'll try to change it and Theodora said, 'don't change the fate' and I already change it. Just by me selling my soul and not you, the story like has changed, You won't die, Sam won't go off on his own. I've fucked up already."

"Come on Koven, you haven't messed up that much." Dean said. She glanced at him with a frown. "Okay. Maybe you have messed it up, but we could do our best to fallow the story line." Dean said.

"You can't if you don't know it. And I'm not telling you." She said. Dean sighed.

"I know. I know."


	8. Theodora

Chapter 8

Koven parked right outside the small house some time the next morning.

"This is it." Koven said, but turned to see both boys asleep. She smiled before turning up the music they had turned down a few hours ago. The boys jumped in their seats as they woke up. "Hello sleepy heads." She chuckled as Bobby pulled up next to them.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled.

"Bitch." Koven and Dean said in unison. Koven turned the engine off and waited for someone to pick her up.

"You know what, Sam get your ass over here." She said. Sam rounded the car and stood in front of her. "Turn around." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to climb onto your back. Give Dean's arms a break after carrying me for so long." She said.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned around, crouching down to let Koven climb on.

"Now Dean. Hand me a gun." She said.

"Why? What's in there?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna say." She said. One arm wrapped around Sam's neck, she held out her other hand for a gun. Dean rolled his eyes and handed her the same gun she had used the other night. She made sure to cock it and turn off the safety. "Damn it." She said.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I left the goddamn safety on. Think about what would happen if I had to shoot someone at the demon's gate and I didn't know it was on. I could be dead." She over-exaggerated. Sam rolled his eyes before the four headed inside. Bobby Dean and Koven kept their guns held up, although Koven knew they wouldn't need them.

"Oh god that smells disgusting." With her free hand, Koven covered Sam's nose. "Get your hand out of my face." He said.

"It only get's worse Winchester. Be glad I'm covering your nose. It smells like shit in here." She said, trying to hide her nose in his hair. He rolled his eyes again and kept walking, Koven's elbow on his shoulder while her hand held out the gun.

"That room." She pointed to the closed doors. "Everyone make sure your nose is covered." She said. They all covered their nose's before Dean kicked the door in.

"Oh god!" Koven his her nose in the crook of Sam's neck in disgust, dropping her gun and wrapping her arm around his neck so she wouldn't fall, still covering his nose as well. "On the couch. Oh shit the fucking smell." She said, not removing her face from Sam's neck.

"That is terrible." Dean said, looking at the three dead bodied.

"No it wasn't Demons. Bobby, two of your hunter friends are here as well." Koven said. Theodora was gagging inside her head.

_Oh my goodness Vermont I can **smell **that._

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"Ummm... Isaac and Tamara." She said. "Okay, can we get out of here please." She said. Sam quickly walked her out of the room, Bobby and Dean fallowing. Koven pointed to the door.

"Isaac and Tamara are out there." She said. "Careful, they have a shot gun. They're supposed to hit Dean with it." She didn't look up, but heard Bobby call out to them. Soon they were back outside and Koven could breath again. Sam got Koven set down on the Impala hood so they could speak to Tamara and Isaac.

"Wait, wait, hold up. _What_ is she?" Tamara asked and Koven's eyes narrowed.

"Not _what. Who._" She corrected. Tamara and Isaac looked at her. She hopped off the hood and ignored the pain of the bullet holes. "My name is Koven Elizabeth Vermont, and I am from Earth, the Us, California, 2014, in a universe where you two are just TV show characters." She said. "Any questions?" The married couple's mouth fell over. "Now that, that is over and done with, why don't we go to your basement where you keep that holy wood from Peru. Oh and don't even begin with the 'It's not we'shit." She walked over to the Impala back seat and slipped in.

Soon they were in Tamara and Isaac's basement, the couple's eyes glancing at Koven every once in a while while she sat in a chair, her arms crossed. Dean was talking to some girl on the phone and Sam and Bobby stood there awkwardly.

_Koven play nice. You know Isaac is supposed to die and Tamara is to survive._

"I know Theo, I'm just pissed." Koven mumbled.

"Um... Who is she talking to?" Tamara asked.

"Someone in her head. Her name is Theodora and she can control the world around us." Sam said. Koven nodded.

"Bull shit." Issac said. Koven flicked an eyebrow up.

"Theo?" She asked. Suddenly a blank parchment on the far side of the room crumbled itself up and chucked itself at Issac. Isaac looked at her wide eyed.

"No I'm not a demon either." She stood up and walked over to Dean and pulled him by his jacket, reaching into one of the pockets and pulling out his flask of holy water. 'Thanks' she mouthed and he rolled his eyes before he kept talking to the woman.

Koven showed Isaac the holy water flash before she uncapped it and took a swig. She swished it around in her mouth, spit it into the air and caught it and then swallowed it.

"Gross." Sam said. She shrugged.

"Had to prove I had the holy water in my mouth and I didn't want to spit it on their oh so clean floor." She looked to the floor that was littered with parchment and dirt. She stuck the flask into her back pocket before sitting back down. "So. Where is the holy wood you have?" She asked.

"Holy wood?" Sam asked.

"Yep. They use it to nail down the demons when they exercise them. Say it stings just as bad as holy water." She said. She looked at Tamara and Isaac. "That is right isn't it?" She asked.

"Well... Yes." Tamara said. She picked up one of the wooden steaks and Koven smirked. She stood up and took it. She turned to Isaac and stabbed him. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She smirked and turned to them. Her eyes glazed over with black and she chuckled. She lifted up the side of her shirt to revile a slash across her anti-possession tattoo.

* * *

"Koven." Sam patted her cheek a bit. Koven was laying on the floor, as she had gone unconscious while Tamara was looking for the holy wood. They all surrounded her.

Her hand moved slowly to her side and slid under her shirt, running her fingers across the tattoo that was still intact. She began to breath heavily as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey, hey apple-pie take it slow." Dean said. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and their eyes suddenly glowed white. When he could see again, he was inside her mind. She was still in front of him.

"What the hell..." He said. He looked at Koven, then the girl behind her, a tall dirty blond with a single nose piercing.

"Hello Dean. I am Theodora." She said. Then she frowned. "I have to warn you." She said. Dean looked around. they stood in Bobby's house in the kitchen. Theodora was siting on the island and Koven stood in front of her.

"What?" Dean asked. Theodora hopped of the counter, and moved around Koven to look at him.

"She can not drink Holy water." She said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You did all that, just to tell me not to let her drink water?"

"No you dick brain, holy water." Theodora's nostrils flared. "She is from another world, and it does not agree with her system. No holy water. Or I will climb out of her ear and bitch slap you myself." Theodora suddenly flashed into a more dark looking girl with multi-colored hair, many face piercings and over a dozen tattoos. "Now wake up." She flicked his forehead and he blacked out. He opened is eyes and he was still just kneeling there, Koven grasping his shirt.

"Whoa, Koven calm down." Sam said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and nodded quickly.

She let go of Dean's shirt and he stood up straight, Sam helping Koven stand. She looked a bit dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Just. Nothing." She said. She looked to Dean and shook her head. Had that really happen... Or was it just his mind play tricks. Because when Theodora flashed into a Gothic version of herself... He swore her eyes turned black.


	9. They have to find out themselves

**I have a new poll up! Vote 'Like it' or 'Hate it' on the Dean and Koven pairing!**

**And to my guest: ****TotallyRoseTyler: Dude... *Face-palm* This is Supernatural, not Doctor Who based. Anything can happen. Koven is a fiction character created from the mind of** **_me _****so yeah, she is going to be an idiot at times. I'm a Whovian , but that does not mean every story line I write has to follow the rules of time from Doctor Who.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Koven sat in the back of the Impala. Tamara and Isaac had taken off after saying they didn't need help, and so they were heading off once more.

"Can't you tell us what we're going after?" Sam asked, glancing at her through the mirror. She gave no response and continued looking out the window.

_Nothing Koven They have to find out themselves_

"Then why the hell did you bring me where." Koven mumbled.

_To help them. Not save people who were meant to die, or change the goddamned story line Koven, to help._

"Great fucking help I am..."

"You okay Koven?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Having an argument with the voice in my head who no one else can hear. So you're only hearing half of our lovely conversation. So perfectly normal thank you very much" She said sarcastically. "We're not going to Bobby's by the way. There's an abandoned house about three miles from here."

By the time they got to the abandoned house, Koven hadn't cheered up at all, so when Dean parked, she got out by herself and walked to the house ahead of them and waited for them to be inside before closing and locking the door.

When she turned around, she was suddenly pulled away by Dean into the next room, where he closed the doors. He turned to Koven who was frowning at him.

"Koven." He said, stepping up to her. She looked him in the eyes, still not smiling or showing any other emotion then anger. "What is Theodora?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow and her frown softened.

"What do you mean? Theodora is just the force that brought me here. She helps me." Koven said. Dean crossed his arms.

"Koven I saw her eyes turn black." He said. Koven eyes hardened and her fists clenched.

"Theodora is not a demon. I have the goddamn anti-possession tattoo." She said.

"Hey, you ever stop to think that maybe she possessed you while you were in your world? Where the damn thing doesn't work?"

"Yeah, and where demons don't exist." She said. "Very smart thinking Sherlock." She said, heading towards the door. He grabbed her wrist which she pulled away, and turned to glare at him.

"Just... please be careful." He said. She rolled her eyes and pushed the doors apart, heading up the stairs instead.

* * *

Koven found herself sitting on the island in Bobby's kitchen, picking gunk from under her nail.

"We really have to stop doing that while we wait, it's not clean." She glanced over to Theodora who had opened the fridge that was full of weird things. She took one out and turned it in her hand.

The container turned into a beer and she smiled. "You want one?" She asked.

"No thank you, I don't drink beer." Koven said. Theodora frowned.

"You're not happy." She said.

"Well that didn't take long did it?" Koven said sarcastically. hopping off the island. "You're getting better at knowing my emotions Theodora." She said.

"Okay Koven. What's wrong?" She asked. "Is it because I wouldn't let you save Isaac? Because I'm sor-"

"Theodora have you been lying to me?" She asked. Theodora raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Lying to you? What do you mean? I've told many lies before." Koven took in a deep breath, not satisfied with the answer.

"Theodora are you a demon?" She asked. Theodora raised an eyebrow. Then she came to her conclusion.

"Oh yes, the conversation you had with Dean, yes. No. I'm not a demon are you really that oblivious. Demons can't break get in you if you have the tattoo, and I'm assuming you do have one." She said. Koven lifted up the side of her shirt to revile the tattoo on her side. "Yes. So as you can see, I am not a demon." Koven pulled her shirt back down. "Wanna play go fish?" Koven looked around her and found herself in her apartment living room, Theodora sitting on the couch and shuffling the cards already.

Koven sat down across from her in a red bean bag chair.

"See. What kind of demon would calmly play go fish with you?" She asked.

"Crowley probably. Ruby. Meg. Although half-way though the game, Meg would probably try to kill me." Koven said, taking her cards once Theodora had passed them out, placing the rest of the deck in the middle.

"Any ones?" Theodora asked.

"Nope. Go fish. Any threes?"

"You ass." Theodora took the three from her deck and handed it to Koven.

"Any fives?"

"Nope. Go fish. Any fours?"

"Nope. Go fish. any nines?"

"Oh just fantastic!" Theodora grumbled, pulling two nines from her fan of cards and handing them to her. Koven put four cards face up on the table, all four being nines.

"Any six's?"

"Screw you Vermont."

"Hey! It's not my fault, you wanted to play this game. Any seven's?"

"Go fish!"

"Damn. Not so loud."

"Any fours?"

"Here."

"Yes!" Theodora set down a set of three fours. "Any threes?"

"Go fish." Koven chuckled. Then they heard some movement. But no one else was around.

"Stay right here." Theodora's cards disappeared and she stood up, walking towards the front door. Koven felt something on her shoulder, and glanced over to see nothing. Suddenly the entire place began to shake, and Koven could feel something moving her shoulder wildly.

"Whoa! Koven who's in your room?!" Theodora asked, felling onto her butt.

"I don't know!" Koven said. Theodora pointed at her.

"Wake up!" She said. Koven's eyes flew open and she grabbed the hand, pulling the person forward so he fell on top of her. She saw Dean and gritted her teeth.

"What the hell Winchester." She shoved him off and sat up. Dean stared up at her from his place on the floor next to her. She had laid on the wooden floor with a duffel bag as her pillow. "What do you want? I was trying to play a card game with Theodora." Dean cleared his throat.

"We've got something that might have to do with the demons and we'd rather not just leave you here." He said. "Even though you probably already know what it is." He said.

"I'm not telling you Winchester." She said. She pushed herself to her feet, then helped him stand as well. "Let's go."


	10. Sampunzle

**I want your honest opinions. Who do you think Koven should be with? Not that the answers will change who she does end up with, I just want to know who you guys would like her to end up with?**

* * *

Chapter 10

Koven stared for a long time at the broken windshield of the car that was dirty with blood.

"Come on Koven." She turned to Sam and nodded slowly. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded slowly, then shook her head.

"No actually. Not really. I've seen this before. But before it wasn't real blood. It wasn't a real death. It was just special effects." Koven sighed. "Seeing it in real life. That just leave an impression on you. Makes me think why I ever watched the show. Your lives are shit." She said, and Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Welcome to the life." He said. She rolled her eyes as they walked up to Dean who was talking with a pretty blond woman. Sam cleared his throat and Koven gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Excuse us for a minute." The woman smiled and nodded before walking away.

"Dean we're working. Stop flirting." Koven said a bit annoyed. "I don't care if you were comforting her or drying to slip your dick into her pants, it's not gonna happen hot shot." She said. He looked at her, his eyes a little bit widened. Then she turned to see Bobby walking over in his suite.

"Whoa, Bobby don't got the hat." She said.

"You look spiffy. You the G man or something?" Dean asked as Bobby.

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office." Koven corrected Dean.

"Anyways, I talked to the girl." Bobby said, turning to them.

"Any signs of demonic possession?" Dean asked. Bobby and Koven shook their heads at the same time.

"No black outs, no loss of control. Hell I spilled a cuppa holy water on her." Bobby said. "I think she just really wanted those shoes." He finished and Koven nodded, but then shook her head.

"What was that Kid? Why you shaken your head?" Bobby asked.

"And Dean has probably already noticed," She pointed behind her at the camera. "We have some visual on what happened. Even if he was flirting, I guess he was still 'working'." She said, putting air quotes around her last word.

Once inside the security room, Sam and Bobby began to search the tapes while Koven paced the room with Dean. Koven then walked over and leaned on Sam's shoulder.

"You find anything Sampunzel?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. You'll understand later." She said. "You find anything though?" She asked. He shook his head no. She looked over the video and muttered something under her breath before moving next to the younger Winchester and leaning over to fast forward the video.

"What are yo-" She shushed them and hit another button. The video stopped it's fast forward and Koven stood back. The two women, the one who was killed, and the one who attacked her, were standing in the shop, the blond(Killer) standing at a coat rack looking at some shirts, and the brunette(The victim) was looking at a pair of shoes.

"Watch." She said. A man entered the store, his eyes on the blond. He walked up to her and she looked up at him. he touched her shoulder and they suddenly looked to look at the brunette and both nodded. Koven felt her phone vibrate and looked at it. Her eyes widened when she saw she had over one hundred voice-mails and fifty texts from her co-workers and friends. She opened one up and heard Liz's worried voice

"_Koven where the hell have you been! It's been a week! I went to your apartment and Bob was gone. Please call me I'm worried!_" Koven turned to the others who had obviously heard it.

"Is this how it feels?" She asked, looking at Dean.

"How what feels?" He asked.

"To leave your friends when you never really got to know them?" She asked. He began to nod slowly. She looked at the texts. Most said 'Where are you!?' or 'Call me!' or 'Please answer me!'.

The boys saw the anger and sadness in her face, but they didn't see what was going to happen next. She tossed her phone as hard as she could and it smashed when it connected with the wall. Dean and Sam stared at her while Bobby looked at the phone on the floor.

"I can't do that. I can't fucking do that." She said.

"Do what Koven?" Sam asked, standing up. She shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"I just can't." She said.

"Hey, Hey. We've gone though this hundreds of times before. We'll help you through it." Sam said, slowly walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded slowly as Bobby stood up from his seat.

"We should get going." He said. The rest nodded and Koven was the firs to walk out of the room. And for once, Dean watched her movements. The way her hands would swing lightly, the heavy foot fall of her left leg(Her unharmed leg by the way). The way her hair was bouncing lightly. It had grown to her shoulders since they found her. Her lips were dry and she wore no make up. there was a red glow under her eyes, hinting a sunburn.

Her nails were cut all the way down, except for the pointer finders which had grown a bit, and dirt was stuck under them. When she bit her lip, he saw her teeth weren't really white. Her eyes were a bit to shiny because of the cheep contacts she wore.

There was a strange line of untanned skin on her arm, where her sieve had pulled up, like she had worn bracelets recently. She might have, Dean never really took time to look at her.

"You coming Dean?" He was blown from his thoughts when Sam spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He said, fallowing the others out.

Later that night, they found themselves in Bobby's car parked outside a bar, Bobby back in his usual clothing a blue and white cap.

"Koven why can't you just tell us whether or not we're at the right place?" Dean asked, glancing at her.

"Sam." She said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam." She repeated. Then there was a knocking from the window and Dean and Bobby jumped, looking outside the widow to see Sam. "See. Sam." She said. Sam laughed at his surprised friend and brother and opened the back door to sit next to Koven.

"Nice one Sam." She smiled as he closed the door.

"Not funny." Dean said at the same time. "Right now is not the time for those kinds of scares."

"Oh. So the great Dean Winchester admits that he was scared?" Koven asked, putting a hand above her heart. "I thought you said it's not time for those kinds of shocks."

"Shut up." He mumbled, his ears going a light pink. Sam explained who the man was, but Koven didn't listen and decided to stair at her shoes.

_Koven. Look out the window._

Koven looked out the windshield and leaned forward.

"There." She pointed at the man who had just pulled up. "That's him." She said. They all looked to the man.

"Well what are we doing, let's go." Dean said.

"No boy." Bobby stopped him. "We don't even know what's going on here, we're not going to half-ass this."

"Well really that's our only option right now." Koven said.

"What are you talking about ki..." Koven cut him off by pointing out the window where Tamara and Isaac stood outside their car.

"Damn it!" Bobby hit the side of the wheel in anger.

_Remember. You can't save him Koven. You can't change fate._

Koven rolled her eyes and once the two others were inside, the four made their way out of the car. They walked towards the door and Koven took in a deep breath, knowing it would be locked.

Dean pulled on the door, and found it not opening. He looked to Bobby and Koven. Koven took in a sharp breath before ramming the door with her shoulder. Then she did it again. Dean fallowed her movements, but the door wouldn't break down.

"Get holy water now. We're running this damn door down." Koven said after her shoulder began to hurt. She marched towards the car and Bobby opened the trunk.

"Everyone get a container." She said, grabbing one and tossing it to Sam. Dean and Bobby toke one and Koven took the last one. she looked at the devil's trap they had drawn on the inside of the trunk.

"Let's do this shit." She said. They closed the trunk and all got into the car. Koven took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. The car began to accelerate backwards. Then she heard the crash and the widow shattered, glass falling onto her hair, back and shoulders.

"Now!" Sam said. They all through open their doors and flung the contents of their jugs onto the demons around them. Koven looked around her before flinging more water onto the demons in front of her.

One came at her from the side, and instead of flinging water at him she elbowed him in the nose and yelped from the pain. He frowned and she flung water at him. He stumbled back, hissing at the pain.

"Koven get in!" Sam said. There was no room next to him and Tamara and Dean was able to push the demon into the trunk. She quickly got in and sat on top of Sam, which he wasn't worried about as Dean and Bobby got into the front.

"Drive!" Koven yelled as a couple demons charged at the car. Once they were far enough away, Koven leaned back onto Sam. "That. Was hell."


	11. You cannot change fate

Chapter 11

"We're not going back!" Koven snapped at Tamara. She turned to her and was about to slap her, but Sam stopped her.

"You know the outcome! You knew that was going to happen didn't you! And you didn't do anything to stop it, you wanted him to die!" She yelled at Koven.

"I didn't do anything because as I've told everyone before, and I'll say it once again for your slow, danky minds, **_you cannot change_ _fate!_**" Koven yelled at her. "Now stop crying bloody Mary and start worrying about what the hell we are fighting here!"

"What are we fighting?" Dean asked. Koven looked at the one person in the room reading a book.

"Bobby." She said. "I'm figuring you know who they are by now." She said. He nodded slowly, looking up. Koven looked at all four of the other. "We are fighting the seven deadly sins. They are live and in the flesh, and over there is Envy." She pointed to the doorway to the next room. "Now you listen to me, we've done things your way, walking in there with no idea what was going to happen, and look what happened to Isaac, so let's sit for one goddamn minute and figure out what to do next!" Koven snapped.

Koven turned and made her way towards the next room where they had tied up Envy.

"So. You finally know who we are?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes as the others walked in.

"Oh I've known who you were this whole time, I was just waiting for the right time to kick you were the sun don't shine." She said.

"We know who you are, now what do you want?" Sam asked. Envy looked at Sam, but didn't answer.

"He asked you a question asshole." Koven said as Dean walked to the other side of the room, and threw a book Bobby had handed him onto the table. Envy looked at her.

"I have a feeling you already know why, princess." He said. Dean took his flash out, and uncapped it. He flicked the contents of it at him and he hissed in pain as it burned the skin on the right of his face.

"Answer the question." She repeated. "Or I'm gonna make you answer the question." She said.

"You know. We already got what we want." It was like he was only talking to her. "We're out. And we're celebrating. You know, some people like crochet, golfing."

"And you like to see people's insides on their outside." Koven finished his sentence and he smirked.

"Exactly." He said. "Thanks to you four, we're free. My kind are everywhere. We are an army." He said.

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara spat.

"Oh please." He said. "You really think you're better than me?" He looked around at the five, chuckling. "Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh!?" He looked at the eldest Winchester. "What about you Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust." He said and Dean just gave a slight nod, not offended at all.

He turned to Koven and Tamara. "And you Tamara. All that wrath." He clicked his tongue. "That's the reason you and Issac became hunters in the first place isn't it? It;s so much easier to drink in all that rage." He took in a deep breath before letting it go with a small smirk. "Then to face what happened, all those years ago." Tamara took a swing at him, landing a punch on his jaw but was then pulled back by Bobby and Dean.

He didn't really looked fazed by what happened, then looked at Koven. "And you." He said.

"I already know my fucked up past. I don't need a cock like you telling me about it." She said, but he ignored her.

"You, Koven Vermont. Oh everyone has been talking about you." She narrowed her eyes. How did the demons know. "They know how you got into this. Why you ever started to learn about our world. Your husband. How the people broke into your house. How they stabbed him, slit his throat." Koven's eyes began to water. "How they caused you to miscarry the little one. How they cut up your leg and your stomach. How they bruised every little spot on your skin."

"You don't shut up and I'll make your insides your outside." Koven said. She took Dean's flask, which had little water left in it and walked to the demon, scrunching his face and pouring the contents into his mouth, making him scream in pain. They all stared at her, but she ignored them, walking from the room. Dean nodded to his brother who nodded back. Dean walked in the same direction Koven had went. She was leaning against a wall, tears silently falling from her eyes.

"Hey apple-pie." He said. she looked over to him and wiped her eyes. "Hey, no it's okay to cry." He pulled her over to him, hooking his arms under her's so she had to wrap hers around his neck, and rested his cheek on the top of her head. She cried silently into his shirt. "It's always okay to cry."

* * *

**Hey I'm sorry this one's a bit short. Hope you liked it anyways.**


	12. I shall not be, I shall not be moved

Chapter 12

Koven had finished up crying by the time Tamara began to exorcise Envy. His howls of pain rang through the house, but the four, Bobby, Sam, Koven and Dean, were still able to talk in the next room.

"So. Is he right Koven? Are the others coming for him?" Sam asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah. They're all coming." She said.

"You know what, you guys take Tamara and run for the hills, I'll slow them down and buy you guys a little time." Dean said. Koven shook her head.

"No Dean. You're still insane, even when your soul's not on the line. If we're taking these bastards down, we're doing it together, or not at all. Because, not matter how far, no matter how fast we go, they will find us, and they will kill us." She said.

"You guys can still make it away..."

"How do I put this Dean?" She asked, crossing her arms. "We're not going,we're gonna stay here with you to get our asses kicked and maybe stop some demons in the process." She gave a small, sarcastic smile. "So stop your whining, and let's get the holy water." She said.

"You are very stubborn." Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"I try." She said, taking his arm and pulling him towards the door. Once outside, Koven slowed down and walked towards Bobby's car. Dean still watched her heavy left foot fall, wondering what had happened.

The demon said the people who killed her husband had cut it up. How did they cut it up so badly it gave her this? She seamed so calm for someone who had gone though all that, only to have someone mock her for it. She quickly opened the trunk to look for the cross things she could never remember the name of.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. She looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said. Dean, not believing it, crossed his arms and looked at her with a look that said _don't bullshit me _and she sighed, leaning against the car. "No. No I'm not okay. I feel like bird shit is raining down on me." She said. "I feel like I've just spent the last month in hell. I feel like I'm already dead." She blinked back tears. "But the only way I'm gonna make it though tonight, is if I calm down, take in a deep breath, and just accept that everything that is happening, is actually happening, or I'm just going to break down and cry.

"And I'd rather not do that. So please just drop it for now, and we can talk about this after we've finished off these bastards." She leaned back into the trunk, and scooped up the cross-necklace thingies. She shut the trunk and began to walk towards the door again. Dean stared at her. She sounded so brave, but he could see the sadness and the panic and the worry in her. The sad way her eyes looked at everything, the panic of breaking down, which she knew she would, and the worry in her movements like she would do something wrong at any moment.

She walked with foot fall, her hair blowing wildly in the cold night air and her cheeks tear-stained. One of her hands was clutching to the cross' and the other was holding onto her flannel's sleeve. She was holding something in.

A scream? Her tears? Or was it just the feeling of something else. The feeling of doing something that would stop the existence of another good, but tortured soul. But she didn't seam to notice the interest the elder Winchester was now taking in her. She just walked back into the house to look for the tub she remembered Dean using in the episode to 'drown' lust.

Soon, they had most everything set up, and Dean was sitting on the ground, propped against a box, Sam across from him. The elder Winchester was filling his shot gun, and the younger was pouring holy water into a large flask They met each-other eyes for a moment, before the radio suddenly flicked on and Koven, holding a hand gun and Dean's flask, stepped in.

"Here we go." Dean cocked the last of the ammo into place and the Winchester boys stood, fallowing Koven to the boarded windows.

"You guys stay safe, I'm gonna go to Bobby and Tamara." She said quietly and the boys nodded in response before they all walked to their designated area's.

Koven listened to the music in the background.

_I shall not be, I shall not be moved._

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Tamara!" She opened them and looked at Tamara. "Tamara!" The voice of Isaac filled the hunters, and the fan-girl's ears. She held tightly to the flask Dean had let her use.

"Don't listen to him. It's one of the demons okay, it's not Isaac." She said. Tamara nodded slowly, but Isaac's cries only got louder. Koven took in deep breaths, drowning out everything until Tamara suddenly tackled the door and ran outside, yelling at 'Isaac'.

"Here comes hell." She said, glancing at Bobby. She cocked her gun as the six demons walked in, the largest stopping. The five others rushed up the stairs and the large one turned to them. Koven looked at Bobby and they began to back up. Soon they were pressed to the wall, and the large one was walking towards them. He tried to walk in front of them to grab them, but found himself stuck. He looked up to see the demon's trap painted. His gaze landed on Koven, a look of worry painted on his face. She smirked.

"Fat, drunk and stupid is no way to go through life boy." Bobby said. Koven looked to the nearby table where the book sat.

"Send 'im back to hell Bobby." She said, taking the book and handing it to him. She listened to Bobby recite the familiar exorcism, and the screams the demon let out.

Then when the black smoke burst out, a gust of wind blew her back into the wall and she let out a pained groan and slid down the wall.

"C'mon kid, let's help the others." Bobby said, holding out hiss hand, she shook her head.

"No. They got it. They got it." She said. "They've got it." She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled forward. She got her balance with the help of Bobby. "Make sure he's okay." She motioned towards the large man on. "I'll get Tamara."

By the time it was over, Koven felt tired as hell, and way to depressed to really do anything. She was slumped against the wall, her cheek pressed into her shoulder, and she didn't look up at the others till Dean splashed her face with holy water.

"Seriously?" She moved her damp bangs from her face. He shrugged and nodded towards the car.

"So. You comin' with us, or you stayin' with Bobby?" He asked. She looked between his car and Bobby's.

"Is it like this all the time?" She asked. Dean nodded slowly and a small smile found it's way onto his face. Koven turned towards Bobby.

"Hey Bobby!" She called. He turned from his conversation with Tamara and Sam, to face her. "You think you can watch my dog?!"


	13. Banana

Chapter 13

"It's almost done." Koven spoke, but kept her eyes closed as she waited for the hair-dye to finish its work. She heard Dean groan and her lips parted from their straight line again. "Dean calm down, it's not like I'm making you dye your hair." She said. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at her with a small frown.

"I'm gonna go check on Sammy." He said. She mumbled something and waved him off. They had gotten two different rooms, and Dean volunteered to share with Koven while Sam was alone. Koven, after finishing up a salt-and-burn with the boys, had decided to dye her hair a dark blue color to celebrate her, technically third hunt, but they called it her first because the first, because the first two she was sorta just… standing there.

So, they went to the bar, Koven gagged at every drink they gave her, and ended up getting a sprite. Dean had given a very, very short 'Good job apple-pie' speech, and then went to the store to buy some apple-pie.

That's where she decided to get the dark blue hair dye, and the silver she dyed her bang tips with. Dean was against it, because he thought it would take to long, but Koven bought it anyway.

She heard the door open and close and her eyes opened, but them immediately closed, as she didn't like the bright lighting.

Dean knocked on Sam's door and waited for his younger brother to open the door, once he did, he let in Dean and closed the door again. Dean walked half way across the room before turning to face his brother who watched him.

"Dean there's something wrong isn't there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we've got a girl with a name on her soul in the next room, and she's acting like nothing happened." He said and Sam sighed, running a hand over his face. "You know, I'm just gonna call up that demon and get her out of that deal." Dean said.

"Dean, she told us that she doesn't want out of the deal. Besides, she'd be suspicious of why the Impala's gone. And Dean, I am now letting you make any kind of deal anyway. Don't go to the cross roads." Sam said.

"Fine. I won't go to the cross roads." Dean sighed, and took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked.

"Bobby." Dean held up one finger before speaking into the phone. "Yeah, hey Bobby it's me." He said. There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke again, after stepping into the bathroom where Sam wouldn't hear him "Yeah, I was wondering. That woman you told me about, the one who summons demons. Does she owe you for something?"

Sam took in a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Dean began to write something down on his hand, said thanks to Bobby, then hung up. He walked out of the restroom, and turned to Sam.

"I have to go, apparently Bobby needs my help." Dean said, walking past his brother to the door.

"Dean. why only you?" When he didn't answer, Sam sighed and fallowed him out of the room, and to the room next door. Dean opened his door and opened his mouth to speak, but saw Koven. She stood at her bed in only a pair of jeans, her shoes and a white bra, looking for a shirt to wear. She looked up, her eyes peeking through her silver tipped bangs.

The color of her hair fit her really well and fell over her shoulders, and some stuck underneath the straps of her bra. All the brothers could to was stare, which made her blush.

"Do you mind not just standing there with the door open?" She asked quietly, and the brothers realized they still stood outside. they muttered things and they entered the room and shut the door. She finally pulled out a orange t-shirt and grey plaid over-shirt.

"What's with you and plaid?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

"I could ask you the same Winchester." She said, slipping on the orange shirt, then the plaid over-shirt. "So. What are we doing?" She asked. Dean looked at Sam who was looking at the floor.

"You and Sam are staying here." Koven raised an eyebrow. "Bobby needs help with something." He said. She crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Dean looked at Sam.

"Nothing much. He just said he needed my help. Figured you and Sam could take the day off while I go help him." He said. She nodded slowly

"Not that I'm objecting, but since when did Hunters take the day off?" She asked.

"Since now. Go have some fun apple-pie." He smiled before exiting the room. Koven narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"What was that?" She asked. Sam, not really sure either, shrugged his shoulders. She sighed and ran a hand thorough her newly dyed hair. "Wanna go get something to eat?" She asked, since it was lunch time. Sam shrugged and held the door open for her.

She exited the room and Sam fallowed. They watched as Dean pulled away in the Impala.

"A day off... I've only been on the job for four days and I'm already on vacation. That tells me how good I am." She said, making Sam chuckle. "I want a burger. A burger sounds good." She said, beginning to walk. Sam fallowed.

"You're so much like Dean. Why can't you people just eat salad." She waved him off.

"I do eat salad, just not that often. Last time I had salad I threw up, so I'm not to sure about it anymore." She said, hopping over a large rock, then wincing at the pain in her right leg, where the bullet holes were.

"Hey, you okay? Your leg..."

"It's strange. It hasn't hurt at all till just now..." She said, and took another step. She felt nothing. "That is so weird. Nothing." She frowned. Sam waved it off.

"We can think about it later. We have the day off. Let's eat." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off.

* * *

Dean was half way to the address Bobby had given him, AC/DC music blaring from the cassette player. He lowly hummed along to the song, keeping his gaze on the open road.

He began to think, which he did a lot when alone. But he was thinking about Koven now. How is she so calm with everything? How is it she hasn't broken down yet?

She looked so strong, but she was easy to be red by people who look closely. Dean knew she was sad. She was worried and scared and she just wanted out. She was so nervous during the salt and burn, she was barley able to light the match to set the corpse on fire.

But she was still trying. And Dean wanted to save her in return. All he had to do was contact the demon, and he wasn't lying. He wasn't going to the cross roads. He was going to a demon summoning woman who Bobby had helped a few years back, and she owed him.

Bobby had warned him that she was a bit crazy, and that her name was Erin Coleman. So, when he pulled up next to her house about half an hour later, he was cautious. The house was a big, two level building(Not counting the basement), and was guarded by overgrown plants. The plants were about ten, maybe fifteen feet tall, with long, thick vines, and big pointy thorns and a few flowers. But they all seamed to be wilting.

Dean was nervous as he walked up to the door. Three fat black cats sat on the porch all eyeing him as he stepped up to the door. The doormat read 'Come in, we're open' and caused Dean to raise an eyebrow. He raised his hand and knocked three or four times, and stood back.

A woman in her forties opened the door. Her dark brown hair was cut short, and her eyes covered with big car eye glasses. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black vest, a white cat in her arms.

Oh great. A crazy cat lady who summons demons. This was going to be exciting.

"Hello, and who are you?" She stepped outside. She was short. About a foot shorter than Dean.

"My name is Dean Winchester." Suddenly her hair felt his face.

"Hello my child. I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the third." She said in a dreamy voice, dropping the cat who fell to the floor with a thud. Dean slapped her hands away, but she only smiled wider.

"I'm sorry. I was told your name was Erin Coleman." He chuckled nervously. The lady threw her head back laughing manically before she stopped and looked at him.

"Nope! I had it legally change to Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the third! Banana for short." She booped him on the nose. Hell. She was more than crazy. She was motherfucking nuts. "Fallow me!" She cackled and marched into her house, barley missing her cat on the way. Dean stepped over the cat who hissed at him before stepping into the house. He froze.

Lining the hall way were tons of cats, real and ceramic. Banana, or whatever she was called, picked up one of the ceramic cats and began to scratch it's head, creating a horrid noise that she only smiled at. continued to walk, turning a corner. Dean fallowed her till they entered a large room. In the middle of the room was a table , and two couches, one on each side. The curtains were closed and the only light came from the fire in the large fire place. Banana hit a button on the underside of her table and the room suddenly flipped. Purple drapes fall from the ceiling and covered the walls, the fire roared, and a large sign held up by weak looking rope fell down reading 'Banana's summoning'.

"How can I help you today my dear?" She set her ceramic cat down on the couch like it was alive. four or five, or ten other cats walked into the room, each different shades of brown, white and black.

"I need you to summon a cross roads demon." Dean said. Banana took in a sharp breath.

"Sorry, but we're closed! Come back next week!" She smiled before trying to exit the room.

"Bobby Singer sent me." Dean said, and Banana froze. She turned to Dean with a crazy smile.

"Oh! Bobby is my child! Oh he was so sweet! He saved me from a vampire. But the thing still took a bite o my arm! See!" She pulled up her sleeve to show marks on her skin.

"Yeah..." Dean said. "Bobby said you owe him. You do this, and you're off the hook." Dean said. Banana gave it a moment.

"Snacks! We need snacks!" She exclaimed, walking away. Dean ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to keep this woman on one subject at a time.

He fallowed her into a messy kitchen, where another cat sat in the dirty dishes, getting old food in it's fur and licking at what looked like dead bug guts. Dean nearly gagged at the smell that came from the room. Banana opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of cookies.

"Cookies! See! They're peanut-butter, chocolate and ketchup!" She smiled, and shoved one towards them. "Want one!?" She asked. He shook his head quickly.

"No! I want you to summon the crossroads demon!" He said. She took in a deep breath and bit into her cookie. She clicked her tongue.

"Not enough ketchup! And fine, stinky pants! Jeez, you just had to ask!" She said, putting the plate of cookies onto the counter. She walked past dean once more and into the large room where even more cats had nested, some chewing on the heads of ceramic cats. Banana grabbed something from her jean pocket and she cackled, throwing it to the floor.

A bunch of strangely colored smoke fulled the room, and once it had cleared enough for Dean to see, Banana was dressed up weirdly. She wore her original clothing, but now she had a huge orange turban on her head, stars and moons painted on her face, and a large baggy purple bath road that was decorated with stars, gum and other sticky substances.

She cackled again.

"Sit!" She command, pointed to the couch on the table's left. Dean slowly sat down and Banana just hopped onto the couch where she had left the ceramic car, which fell from the couch and shattered. She stared at it.

"I'll go to the pet store later. They die like that all the time. You wouldn't believe how fragile cat's can be. Some shatter, some just land with a huge thump." She said. Then, a huge smile appeared on her face.

She reached under the table and lifted up a huge crystal ball about the size of one and a half Dean heads. Banana cracked her knuckles, as a large pigeon suddenly flew in and lanced on Dean's shoulder.

"What the hell!" Dean jumped as the pigeon began to peck him. "Why the hell do you have a pigeon!?"

"That is not a pigeon! Birds are not allowed in my house! That is a flying cat!" Banana said. "Come here baby girl!" She cooed. The pigeon suddenly flew from Dean's shoulder, letting something fall onto the carpet before he sat on Banana's turban.

"No! Use the litter box next time!" Banana sighed. The bird sat comfortably on Banana's head, and a few of the cat's eyed it like it was their dinner.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Dean began but Banana shushed him.

"Shut up my child. The Crossroads demon. Of course." Banana took in a deep breath. The room grew colder, then heated up, and kept changing. The crystal ball began to fill with grey gas and then,

* * *

"Sam!" Sam glanced up from what he was reading while sitting on a park bench to see Koven doing a hand stand. "Look at what I can do!" She said. Then immediately, she fell. landing on her butt. Sam chuckled as she rolled over, again and again till she hit his feet with her side. He looked down at her. She was giggling, a side effect from the sweets she had eaten after lunch, along with the three glasses of Coca-Cola she had to drink.

"Maybe we should get back to the rooms." Sam said, only to hear her giggling again. He rolled his eyes, setting down the newspaper, and pulling himself and Koven to their feet. He grabbed the newspaper, and began to drag her off.

"Where are we going this time Sam?" She giggled.

Dean stared at the crystal ball in anger. He had been arguing with the cross roads demon for the past two minutes.

"Three minutes." Banana said.

"She didn't tell you did she?" The deaom asked. Dean frowned.

"Tell me what?" He asked. She chuckled.

"The entire deal." Dean's eye widened a bit. "The deal, was that if she tried to get out of the deal, in any way shape or form, your brother drops dead. And of course, if he died, then the deal is off." Dean's lips parted, and he was at a loss for words. "Look Dean, I'm not going to feel sorry for you, or Koven, but there is no way out of this deal."

"Bull shit, there is always a way." Dean said.

"I'm sorry Winchester, but that is where you're wrong."

"One minute!"

"Look, I didn't come here to not get anything out of you. How do I break this deal?"

"You'd have to talk to my boss." She said.

"Who is your boss?"

"Tirty seconds!"

"My boss is Lilith."

"Who?"

"Ten!"

"Lilith."

"Five!"

"Goodbye Winchester!" And with those words, the demon's image disappeared


	14. Too much candy

**If any of you are wondering who Banana is; She is one of my best friend's character. My friend is crazy, and I wanted to add her in here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Sam looked down at Koven. Once they arrived to the motel, he had sat down, and she had laid across the couch, her head in his lap. The door flew open, and Dean, covered in cat scratches and looking very annoyed and tired walked in.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"A crazy cat lady named Banana." Dean said. Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do not ask." He said, waving him off. He looked at Koven. "How's she doing?" He asked.

"Well, we had lunch, then she had a bunch of sugar, she ran around a park, did a handstand, fell on her ass, and then we came back here." Sam shrugged. Dean nodded slowly before heading to one of the beds. "Why did you even go to a crazy lady named Banana? I thought you said Bobby needed your help." He asked.

"She was part of the job." Dean groaned as he sat on his bed. "That lady is crazy. She says she had seventy five cat's, and half of the damn things are ceramic! And one of them isn't even a cat, it's a pigeon!" Koven giggled in her sleep.

"Dancing hot-dogs." She mumbled.

"She's an overgrown child." Dean muttered. Sam rolled his eyes, and gave his brother a bitch-face. "What?! It's the truth." Dean said.

"That doesn't mean you have to say it out loud." Sam said, and it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. He fell backwards onto the bed and groaned in pain from the cat marks.

* * *

Koven currently sat on the edge of a cliff, a waterfall roaring next to her. She was humming an AC/DC song she couldn't remember the name of. Then she began to giggle, still on her sugar high.

"Koven." Koven squeaked as Theo sat next to her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sleeping with my head in Sammy's lap." She giggled. "I had a lot of candy. Chocolate, sower punch, Jolly ranchers. And soda, I love soda!" Koven giggled. Theodora rolled her eyes.

"To much sugar." She sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. "You need to focus on the story line, okay." Theodora said, looking out at the now setting 'sun'.

"But Dean gave us a day off, he had to help Bobby." Koven said.

"You know Dean, he's most likely lying. Now he's back so." She jabbed her finger knuckle deep into Koven's forehead. "Wake up girl."

Koven's eyes fluttered open and groaned, sitting up.

"To... much... sugar..." She mumbled, before falling back onto Sam's lap.

"Would you be more comfortable on the bed?" Sam asked. She mumbled an answer that not even she understood, and pressed her cheek into his leg. "I'll take that as a no."

"I need Tylenol." She said. "My stomach hurts like hell." She said. Her head was lifted up, then placed on the rather warm couch.

"I'll be back." Sam said, grabbing his jacket. Koven groaned in pain, holding her stomach, and flinching when Sam closed the door once he was outside.

"You okay apple-pie?" Dean asked. She sat up, holding her stomach.

"Not sure if I'm gonna pass out, or throw up." She said

* * *

When Sam returned, both Koven and Dean weren't in their places on the bed and on the couch.

"Koven? Dean?" He called.

"The restroom." Dean said before Koven made a very unattractive noise. Sam walked slowly over to the bathroom, and saw Koven hurling into the toilet while Dean held her hair back. Sam scrunched up his nose and held out the bag.

"I got Tylenol." He said. Dean took the bag, and they listened to the sounds of Koven hurling into the toilet. Sam soon had to leave, because the noises were making him sick. Soon, she still had her head near the toilet, but she was only painfully burping.

"Candy is evil..." Koven groaned before burping again. Dean rubbed her back and she lifted her head up, a bit of her stomach contents on her bottom lip. Dean reached up and grabbed a towel, and wiped her mouth off.

"Come on, get up. We're gonna get some store shit medication into your stomach." Dean said, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her over to the sink and sat her on the counter. "Stay here." He said before going to get a glass.

Once he returned, Koven was still holding her stomach and groaning. He filled the glass with tap water and held it out to her.

"Here. Wash your mouth while I get the bottle open." He said. She took the glass and took the water, swishing it around in her mouth. Dean took out a small container that Sam had purchased and looked at the label, and after deciding it was okay to use, he cracked it open and took out of one of the small pills and waited for Koven so spit out the water she currently had in her mouth to hand it to her.

He was feeling pain as well. at least fifteen of those damn cats had attacked him, and Banana said _Oh that's okay my child! That means they like you! _But it didn't feel like they liked him. They had clawed and bit him just about everywhere.

She looked at him and gave a small smile before taking the pill. She set the glass down, and reached up to run a finger over a cut that was near his eye.

"My god. What happened to you Dean?" She asked he winced and Koven pulled her hand back.

"A crazy cat lady names Banana." He said. Koven raised an eyebrow. "Part of the Bobby thing." He waved it off. she nodded slowly.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked, taking his hand that had only been clawed once. She ran her thumb over in gently, and Dean pulled his hand back.

"Yeah. I'll be just fine Apple pie." He said. "I've had worse." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Just be careful Winchester. I didn't sell my soul for you to die before me." She said before hopping off the counter. She walked into the other room, holding her stomach still.

"So. What's next on out hunt list?" She asked, sitting down on her bed. She looked up at Dean who sat tiredly down next to her.

"How about a damn nap." He said, leaning back.

"Dean, we don't have any time to waist." She let out a small squeak when he suddenly pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Dea-" She was shushed by a tired Dean who just tightened his grip around her.

"Just... Sleep apple-pie." She let out a soft sigh, and heard his breathing become deeper and slower. He had fallen asleep.

_Just sleep already Vermont. You know you want to. Have pleasant dreams._

Theodora sounded bored. But Koven did as told. She leaned back, pressing the back of her head into Dean's chest, and closing her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She'd dreamed of being held while she slept again ever since her husband was killed. But never with a fictional character. Sure, it's what every teenage girl dreamed of, but Koven was twenty-five years old.

She's spent nearly a year here, alone on her birthday, and taking care of a dog who was lazy and barley did anything but bark, stand on her while she slept, and ate. Now here she was, living the dream of every fan-girl in the universe. Why did she get this? Why was she so important? Why did it have to be her?

_Shut the fuck up already and go the fuck to sleep._


	15. Lisa what's-her-face

Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning was the hardest part of the afternoon, it was waking up and realizing that she was actually being held by the elder Winchester brother. She took in a sharp breath when she felt his cheek on the side of her head, and his arms wrapped around her tightly.

It was comfortable, but she could feel herself turning into a tomato. He was still asleep, and he was murmuring something in Latin. She guessed that he was saying the exorcism in his sleep, but she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Hey guys I-" Koven looked up to see Sam in the doorway with a box of pizza and a bag that probably held a salad.

"Don't ask." She mouthed. He nodded slowly, entering the room and shutting the door. She sighed and just sat there, listening to Dean's heart beat. Sam looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Hey Dean, we have pizza." She said. When he didn't wake up she groaned. "Come on, I want pizza Dean." She whined, trying to wiggle out of his arms. Sam chuckled.

"Having fun?" Sam asked, still watching them.

"Help me." She whined while Dean still didn't wake up. "Dean wake up!" She said, elbowing him in the gut. His eyes opened and he let out a slight groan. This is when she remembered that he had been attacked by cat's. "Sorry..." She said quietly.

"What the hell was that for apple-pie?" Dean asked, letting her go. She forced herself to her feet and walked over to Sam.

"I wanted pizza." She said, making the elder Winchester frown. "You can cuddle me another time pie-man. I'm hungry." She sat across from Sam at the table and flipped the top open. "Awesome. Why you pick this up anyways?" She asked, taking a slice.

"Figured you were feeling better and wanted something not green." Sam pulled out a plastic container of salad from the plastic bag.

"Well then. Sam Winchester, you are awesome." She said. "You guys are different then I thought you would be, ya know." She said.

"No, we do not know, enlighten us." Dean said, standing up before sitting at the table with the fan girl and his brother.

"Well, in the show, Dean you're sort of a player no offence. You try to get in the pants of every girl you see who had double D's and huge asses." She took a bight of her pizza. "But you seam less horny right now." Sam nearly choked on his salad.

"I guess I'll take that as a complement." Dean said before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Then there's Sam. While I thought he'd be urging me to eat more healthily, he's purchased a pizza for us to eat." She chuckled. licking a bit of grease off her lips. "And he's surprised that I called his brother horny."

"Surprised?" Dean asked.

"It's that or he's being choked by the green devils." She jabbed her finger at the salad. "Evil." She growled before taking a big chomp of her pizza.

"I like her. Can we keep her?" Dean asked.

"I vote a yes!" Koven said, raising her hand.

"No comment." Sam said and Koven narrowed her eyes, slowly taking a bite out of her pizza.

"So. As I asked before Dean pulled me to sleep, what are we doing next?" She asked. The boys both shrugged. "What do you think Theo?" She asked

_I think it's time for episode two girl. Lisa whats-her-face._

"Braeden." Koven corrected, taking a bite of her pizza.

"What?" Dean asked. She shushed him.

"I'm trying to have a conversation here." She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms "Her last name is Braeden Theo." She took another bite of the pizza. "Lisa Braeden." She sighed as she said the name.

_Whatever. Just tell them._

"Okay, okay, keep your ass on." Koven sat up. "Okay, the overlord Theodora had given me permission to tell you the future." Koven said, wiggling a finer at the boys.

"What about the future?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"Who we're going to save/see next. Won't tell you which." She said. "Dean, eight years ago you went on a trip alone, spent most of the week alone with Lisa Braeden, a yoga teacher." She said, taking a new slice of pizza after finishing the first. "You're going to her house and Sam is going to a motel somewhere near there. I, have no idea where the hell I'll be, I just wanna go already." She said, taking a big bite of her pizza.

_This will be fun_

Koven rolled her eyes at Theo's comment. Dean had on a thinking face, like he was going through a list of girls he had screwed in the past 8 years. Koven rolled her eyes and took another bite of her pizza.

"Do you remember where this place is?" Sam asked. Koven nodded slowly.

* * *

Soon, Dean Winchester was speeding down the highway, the windows up and the music blaring from the tape player. Koven sat in the back, Sam asleep in the passengers seat. Koven was reading the newspaper she had purchased.

"Yep. Man got killed by his own buzz saw." She said.

"What's strange about that?" Dean asked. Koven glanced into the rear-view mirror and caught a glimpse of Dean's face.

"The strange thing, if I remember, was that he was an excellent wood carver and he's been doing this for a few years now, so why would he just suddenly be killed like that?"

"Good enough. Get some sleep." Dean said.

"I've been sleeping for most of the last month. I think I'm fine." She chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes and continued to drive down the highway, other cars speeding around him.

"Still. Get some rest in, this is gonna be a long trip." He said. She rolled her eyes, but half way there she had fallen asleep, leaving dean alone with his thoughts. He kept his eyes on the road, once in a while taking quick glances at his brother or Koven.

This was going to be a long year...


	16. Marissa Nightwing

Chapter 16

When they got there, Dean woke up Sam, who got out of the car, and asked if he should take Koven.

"No. I'll take her with me." Dean said. Sam nodded, waving as his brother pulled away. Dean looked back at Koven.

"Hey." He said, one hand still on the wheel, he reached behind the seat to shake her a bit. She groaned and moved her leg.

"No. Five minutes Cassidy." She mumbled. "Five minutes." She repeated.

"Hey Apple-pie, wake up." He said. Koven mumbled some curse words under her breath, her eyes cracking open.

"Shit..." She mumbled. Dean looked at her though the rear-view mirror. Her hair was a bit messy, but still presentable, and she had a smudge of what he guessed was dirt on her nose.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been waiting to wake up to find this was all a dream." She rubbed her eyes

"How long you been trying to do that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Almost a year." She yawned loudly before continuing. "I've been thinking this was all one big dream, and one day I'll wake up wrapped up in my blankets, my husband holding our baby girl." She said quietly.

"Well, I'm sorry you're not getting all your wishes, but hey, you still got me and Sam to keep you company." He said and she cracked a smile.

"Thanks Winchester. You know you're really sweet when you try. Other times your a dick."

"I will take that as a complement." He said with an eye roll, continuing on his drive. She pushed some hair out of her face and sighed.

"I feel so ick-y. I should have showered before we left the motel." She said.

"You look fine Koven. Just keep your head up and your eyes open, and I think you'll do just fine." He said, eye on the road.

"This would be so much easier, if I didn't know everything that would happen in the future. It gets boring." She sighed. "And the few things that happen in between the events I know, aren't that exciting. This story needs more exciting hunts that I have no idea about." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, there's no way to fix that, so I guess you're just stuck with boring ol' us." He said sarcastically.

"You know I didn't mean that Winchester. The first time seeing the actual episode, it was new, exciting. Then you see it over, and over, and over, and now you're living it. I could probably recite this episode, word for word, gasp by gasp, and Dean smirk by Dean smirk." She decided to then smirk.

"I'm not sure if I should be scared or impressed." He said.

"Both. Both is good." She said with a slight chuckle. "This stuff is still gonna take some getting used to Winchester. But I don't think it'll be that bad." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into her seat.

"Maybe. But you've got a year. Is there anything you really wanna do before the end comes?" He asked.

"Yeah. I wanna save as many people as I can. I want get drunk, I've always wanted to do that." Dean chuckled. "Are you laughing at my bucket list Mr. Winchester?" He shook his head, a smile on his face.

"No, not at all Miss Vermont." He said

"Good. I might have had to cross you off my list of things to do." He laughed a bit and she did too. "So. Should we be there soon?" She asked, re-positioning herself.

"Yeah. Ten minutes top." He said.

"Alright-y then." She said, smiling. She leaned her head against the door window and watched as other cars passed by. "How can you stand to not have seat-belts?" She suddenly asked.

"What?" He asked.

"How can you stand not having any seat-belts in here." She said.

"I've been traveling in this car since I was four years old Apple-pie. I'm just used to it." He shrugged. "I never really get asked that."

"Well I've always wondered. It seams dangerous. Then again, what's not dangerous about all of this?" She chuckled to herself. He rolled his eyes and continued to drive.

Ten minutes later, just as promise, Dean pulled up too the curb and put the car in park.

"Here we are." He said, looking at the house. She looked out as well and put on her best fake smile, thinking about what happens in the future.

"Goddamn angels and demons." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Dean asked, beginning to exit the car.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." She said, exiting the car herself. She turned to Dean who looked a bit tired. "Did you drive the entire time?" She asked, only getting a nod from the older Winchester. "Well, no offence but you look like shit."

"Right back at'cha sweet-heart." He crossed his arms and she copied him before proclaiming,

"Nope. You already said I look fine, you don't get a second opinion." And then she booped him on the nose.

"Weirdo." He rolled his eyes. "Hold still for a moment." He leaned forward and rubbed the dirt off her nose. "There you go."

"Thank you." She smiled. She fixed her shirt, and smelled under her arm. "Why do hunters always smell like shit?" She asked. Dean just shrugged, fixing his jacket.

"C'mon Apple-pie, let's get this over with." He didn't seam as confidant as he did when she'd seen the episode. She nodded slowly and he took her hand, walking her over to the door. He seamed almost nervous. Dean Winchester didn't get nervous did he?

He rand the doorbell and stood back with Koven for a few moments before the door swung open. Lisa looked just as Koven had remembered her in the episode. She looked from Dean, to her, then back to Dean.

"Dean Winchester." She said.

"Lisa." He said

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Marissa." Koven smiled. "Marissa Nightwing." She smiled. "I've heard a lot about you. Dean tells me it's been a while. Eight years?" She turned to Dean who nodded.

"Wow... It really has been that long." Lisa seamed as excited as she had when it first happened. Dean was acting strange. "So. What brings you here."

"We're on a road-trip with Dean's brother. And we were in town, so while Sam's at the motel, Dean brought me to meet you." Koven smiled.

"Well Marissa, it's very nice to meet you. We're kinda in the middle of a party."

"Oh, I love parties." Dean suddenly chimed in.

"Oh... Well then. Would you like to come in?" Lisa asked.

Once in the party, Koven began to glance around, her eyes landing on Ben.

"Okay. If I had to guess which one is your son. I think it's him." She pointed directly at Ben.

"Wow. That's amazing. Yep. That's my son."

"Son?" Dean asked. Lisa nodded as Ben announced that AC/DC rules.

"He seams pretty nice." Koven nodded. "How old is he?" She asked, although she already knew.

"He's eight now." She smiled and Dean looked at her the way Koven knew he would. The questioning look. "Oh. Can you give me a sec Dean, Marissa?" She motioned inside to a mother and her daughter. Dean and Koven nodded before Lisa walked away. Koven nodded at the other woman.

"That's the ex-wife of the man who was killed. And their daughter." She said. Dean nodded slowly. "You okay Dean-o?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded.

"Why don't you go get some cake." She patted his arm. He walked away, leaving Koven to stand there, wondering what to do, so instead she took an open seat that no one else was around and watched.

To her, it was a much more interesting story up close. Getting to see the in between parts that no one else dose. She watched as Dean went to get the cake, and the ladies talking about him until he turned around.

_Everyone hits on Dean at one point I'm guessing._

"Yep. Sam as well." Koven mumbled, yawning a bit. "Why am I always so tired?"

_Because you're a weird girl, now shut up and watch the magic._

"Bossy..."

"Who are you talking to?" She looked up at a man who had walked over. She noticed the golden wedding band on his left hand and the fatherly look to him.

"Just to myself. Just mumbling to myself." She said and the man nodded, and held out a plate that had a slice of the cake.

"Would you like some cake?" He asked. She gave a light shrug and took the plate.

"Thank you..."

"James." He smiled, sitting next to her. She smiled.

"Marisa." She said. He nodded and she took a bite of the cake. "For a kids cake, this isn't all that sweet." She mumbled.

"It's still good." James shrugged. She nodded slightly. "So. Who you here with? Or did you come alone?" He sounded alost as if he wished she'd come here alone.

"You see that man over there?" She pointed at a man standing across from Dean. James frowned.

"Yes." He said, sounding almost jealous. She smirked, thinking of how much of a perv this man was, and how much more jealous he would be when she said her next line.

"I'm with the cuter guy standing across from him with Ben."


	17. The Dean Winchester scent

Chapter 17

Koven got into the passengers seat of the Impala and huffed, crossing her arms.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, handing her the plate with the cake they were bringing back in case Sam wanted him.

"That man I was talking to was a goddamn pervert." She said. "I'm ninety percent positive that man was married with kids, and was trying to hook up with me. He wouldn't stop looking at my boobs. It's uncomfortable." She frowned. "It's like having and old dude hit on you, but worse. Because this man already has a love, and already has a child and... Just ick." She said.

"Well at least it wan't the wife hitting on you."

"Not helping Winchester." She mumbled with a frown.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." He shrugged before flipping the music on. No matter what song played, Koven was humming along.

"You like this music?" Dean asked. She nodded.

"I've liked it since I was a kid. Guess that's why I liked your character better than I liked Sam. But don't tell him I said that." They chuckled, Koven looking out the window and Dean looking off at the road.

"You find anything clue worthy?" She asked, sitting up straighter.

"The four other accidents." He said.

"Ding, dick, ding. Give me your phone." She said. "I'm gonna call Sam." She said. He handed her his phone with one hand, his other hand on the wheel. She dialed Sam's number, taking in a deep breath.

"Dean?" Sam answered.

"Close." She said.

"Koven." He corrected, and she could almost hear the eye-roll.

"Yeah. Look, there's a job in this town." She said, glancing out the window. "There's buzz saw dude, then there's four other deaths that didn't make the papers." She said. "Tomorrow you're gonna need to look for a woman who's husband fell off a ladder. One daughter." She said.

"That's specific..."

"I know all the specifics Sam. Please?" She asked. He sighed.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'm in Room 11." He said

"Okay." She smiled "And I know who was there. Deep fried crack." She said before handing up.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing of importance to you." She said. "Now drive. I'm tired and I want to get back to the motel so I can sleep." She said.

"You've been sleeping a lot. Are you okay?" Dean asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I'm just fine." She said. "I like sleep. I need more sleep." She said, yawning.

"You're strange."

"I try." She said, smiling. He rolled his eyes for what seamed like the millionth time today. Once they reached the motel, Dean walked checked them into another room and Koven waited, their bags on each of her shoulders.

"Here." He said, taking his back, then trying to take her's.

"I got it. Thanks." She smiled. He nodded and lead her to room 25. Once inside, Koven threw her stuff onto the left bed. "I need a shower." She sighed, turning to walk towards the restroom.

"Hey, if you're takin' a shower, you might want a fresh change of clothing." Dean pointed out, sitting on the other bed. She sighed, walking back over to her duffel. She pulled out an over-sized t-shirt she stole from Dean on the salt-and-burn, and a new pair of underpants.

"Happy." She mumbled before walking back towards the bathroom.

"Ecstatic." He replied, pulling off his boots. Koven closed and locked the bathroom door, leaving Dean alone in the main room. He laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Soon the sound of water running in the bathroom filled the room, and he could make out the faint sound of Koven singing a strange song.

"_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as if fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't lookin' for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stair was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're goin' baby?_" It wasn't a song he's ever heard before, but that was all she sang before going to another one.

And for the next ten, maybe fifteen minutes, he listened to her singing different parts of different songs, some that he had heard, some that he hadn't, and some that were just her making instrument noises.

Then the water shut off and wet foot-steps could faintly be heard. It was about nine minutes later that Koven stepped out, in only the t-shirt , her underpants and the towel.

"Little confidant are you?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Dean Winchester, you chase just bout everything in a skirt. It's lucky that I only wear shorts and pants." She said, sitting on her bed, facing Dean. He sat up and looked at her.

"Maybe I should start chasing girls who steal my t-shirts." He said.

"Oh, not many of those out there." She said. "And are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Maybe." He said. She held up her hand where a golden wedding band, and a silver ring with a blue diamond attached to it was.

"Sorry. Married. To a ghost." She said.

"Well, aren't you just awesome." He said. She shrugged and pulled them off her finger. She then took off a chain that rest around her neck with nothing attached, and slid them onto it before clasping it back on.

"I am a Vermont, of course I'm awesome." She said proudly.

"I thought you were tired." He said. She pouted.

"I wanna cuddle." She pouted and he scoffed.

"Last time that happened, you hit me." He said.

"I wanted _pizza._" She said, rolling her eyes

"You betrayed me for the wrong food." He said, shaking his head. Most of the cat cuts had healed up, except for a few on his arm.

"C'mon Dean! It was food! I was hungry. All I've had in the past two days is pizza, cake and Cheetos." She said. "You're comfortable to sleep next to." She said.

_You are such a girl._

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. He patted the space next to him and she jumped up from her seat, sitting next to him.

"You are a strange girl." Dean said. She shrugged and blinked innocently.

_Just kiss him already._

"Shut up." Koven mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Theodora is being really annoying." Koven pouted, crossing her over her chest.

"Don't be so grumpy." Dean said, poking her side. She yelped and smacked his hand away.

"Don't do that." She frowned, her arms crossed once more.

"Why not?" He smirked.

"Because it tickles." She realized what she said to late, because now the elder Winchester was straddling her, tickling her hips.

She broke out into laughter, kicking her feet out, and trying to push him off

* * *

It was sometime around midnight when Koven woke up, laying next to Dean, his arms wrapped around her. Something in her stomach turned, and she felt a sharp pain in her gut.

"Dean." She said, shaking him. he mumbled a few things. "Dean let go of me now. Oh god let go." She ripped herself from his grip, and tripped over the sheets as she rushed to the bathroom.

Dean sat up quickly, looking at the lit op door way as she heaved the contents of her stomach—A bunch of candy, some pizza, and cake— into the toilet. Sometimes when she heaved, instead of something coming up, she'd let out a strangled burp.

Dean walked over, making sure it was alright before he kneeled next to her to hold back the hair that was trying to slip in front of her.

For the next half-hour, she spent it, burping, throwing up the contents of her stomach, and sitting there, waiting to see if it was over or not. But just the small of whatever the hell just came up, made her throw up even more.

Once it was all over, She quickly flushed the toilet before she could begin again. Then, she leaned against the tub, which was directly next to the toilet, and onto Dean who had seated himself next to her.

"I feel like shit." She mumbled, putting her head onto his shoulder.

"Hey, it's over right? Or do you still need to get some more out?"

"I don't think I have anything else to throw up besides stomach acid. I might just start burp gagging again."

She said, closing her eyes. "I just want to sleep." She said. Dean gave a slight smile.

"Well, let's get your face cleaned up, then we can go back to bed." He said. She groaned as Dean stood, then pulled her to her own feet. H got one of those cheep tiny paper cups she had picked up a while ago—To rinse her mouth out after brushing her teeth— and filled it with tap water. She was able to get most of the left-over throw-up out of her mouth, mixed with a lot of spit.

After she rinsed out her mouth, and washed her face off, she went back to the bed and laid down.

Once back and rested in bed. Koven rested her head on his chest which was covered by a thin grey t-shirt. It was warm, but she didn't mind. She just wanted to sleep. His arms were wrapped securely around her.

She took in his scent. Smoke, cheap motel-soap and the hunters perfume of body stench. All-in all, he didn't sleep all that good, but he still had a special scent, and she described as:

**The Dean Winchester scent of manliness and other crap.**


	18. Dean Winchester had not fallen in love

Chapter 18

Koven knew what to expect next. She knew the next afternoon, Dean would talk Ben into kicking a kid to get back his game.

She just didn't know she'd be sitting next to Dean when it happened. She thought she'd just sit in the car, waiting for Dean to finish up, but instead of Dean letting her into the car, he pulled her over to talk with Ben. She sat on one side of Ben, Dean on the other side.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Koven asked. Ben looked up, first looking at Koven, then at Dean.

"You guys were at my party yesterday." He said. Koven smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we were." Dean said. Koven looked up at the kids who had taken Ben's game. "I'm Dean, that's Marissa."

"That game thing yours kid?" She asked.

"Yeah. And my name's not 'kid', it's Ben." He said. Koven put her hand up in surrender. "His name is Ryan Humphrey. He borrowed it and now he won't give it back."

"Well, since we can't go over there because, only bitches send over adults." Ben's gaze shot to Koven. "And you know that right?" Ben nodded. "And you're not a bitch are you?" He shook his head. "I'm gonna let Dean tell you what exactly you need to do to get it back." She smirked.

Soon, she watched as Ben walked towards Ryan.

"I think we'd make great parents Winchester." She said. He scoffed, then chuckled. Ben turned to them and they both gave him thumbs up.

"Yep. We'd make the best parents. We do give the best advi-" He stopped talking when Ben suddenly kicked Ryan in the nuts.

"Oh yeah!" Koven chuckled, then scooted over to sit next to Dean. "We are the best teachers as well." She said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Ben came running over. Both adults high-fived him before he sat down.

"Benjamin Isaac Braeden, what as gotten into you." Lisa said walking over, ignoring Koven and Dean.

"He stole my game." Ben said.

"And since when is violence the answe..." She trailed off when she saw Koven and Dean who looked sorta like kids who were being yelled at by their mothers. Koven was looking at the ground and Dean was looking at his lap. "Did you two tell my son to beat up that kid?"

"Well... Sorta. I guess it was both of us. I suggested that Dean show his what to do, then Dean told him how to kick a bully in the nads. Someone had to teach him to do that." Koven said, running a hand through her hair.

"Who asked either of you to teach my kid anything."

"No one really, he was just... Well he was just there. And I mean, I would have taught my own kid if it had made it to birth." Koven leaned back. Lisa's expression lightened, then she frowned and pulled Dean to his feet, who then pulled Koven's to hers, and pulled them to the side.

"Look, Dean, we had a weekend once very long time ago, and I don't even know who you are Marissa. You have no business with me, and you have no business teaching my kid anything you would teach your kid. So just leave us alone." She said.

"Lisa." Dean said.

"No. Just leave us alone." Lisa took Ben's hand and began to pull him away, but he pulled his hand back, and ran towards Koven and Dean.

"Ben what are you doing?" Lisa asked. Ben hugged Koven and Dean. Koven's expression was one of shock, and she had through he was going to only hug Dean.

"Thanks." Ben said. They nodded, and he ran back over to Lisa. Koven gave a soft smile, then felt the same pain in her side as she had the last night. Her put her hands on her hip and let out a small groan of pain.

"Hey, Koven, you okay?" Dean asked. She nodded as slowly as the pain went away, which took a minute or so. "You need to throw up again or something?" He asked. She shook her head quicker this time.

"No, no I'm fine." She looked up at the three kids who watched Ben and Lisa walk away, then looked at her and Dean. "Dean. Those kids." She nodded towards them and he glanced.

"Strange." She took his hand.

"Let's get going." She said, pulling him towards the Impala. "But not to the motel. You're not supposed to meet up with Sam until later tonight." She said as they got in their seats.

"Then where?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Target? Wal-mart?"

* * *

They ended up going to some clothing department store, because as Dean said, Koven needed more clothing of her own and needed to stop stealing the boys shirts. They were in the boy's department, looking at graphic t-shirts.

Koven had already chosen a mickey-mouse t-shirt, a plain grey women's t-shirt and a shirt that had Darth-Vader on it, walking an At-at. She glanced up and a smirk appeared on her lips. She walked away from Dean and he looked confused. He caught the eye of a child standing with his mom, and he had the same blank stairs like the kids at the park.

Koven came back wearing a dark-blue almost black coat that reached down to her knees.

"I am Captain Jack Harkness." She said, saluting Dean.

"Who?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You like classic music, I like classic TV-shows. Well it really wasn't classic... It was based off a classic TV show... I'm getting the coat weather you like it or not." She picked up one more t-shirt that had Abraham Lincoln riding a skate-board while wearing a pair of neon-pink sunglasses.

"Why graphic?" He asked.

"Because I'm dying asshole, that's why." She said, shoving the shirts at him. She took the coat off and draped it over her arm. "Let's buy this shit."

* * *

When they later entered Sam's room, Koven was dressed in her normal clothing, but now wore her coat, and her hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail.

"What's with the coat?" Sam asked.

"I am Captain Jack Harkness." Koven answered quickly. Ignoring his friend and his brother, Dean spoke up.

"The kids in this town are acting really weird." He said as Koven fell down on the single bed Sam's room had, her new coat spread out beneath her, and her blue hair falling in her face.

"No kidding."

"Changelings." Koven said, sitting up. "Changelings right Sam?" She asked, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Yeah."

"Evil monster babies?" Dean asked, setting the bag with Koven's new shirts down.

"Not exactly babies." Sam said, typing on his computer.

"Their children?" Dean asked, sitting down next to Koven

"Yeah. They feed on some strange liquid in the moms. But then there are the others, like a dad and a baby-sitter who get in the way of their food, so they have to get rid of those." Koven began to ramble on. "And as Sam would have pointed out, there is one in every victim's house, and as you would have pointed out if not for me, they kinda stare at you like you're their lunch."

* * *

Soon, Sam and Koven sat on the bed, Dean packing away the home-made flame thrower they had, and Sam squeezing a substance from one container into another, while Koven calmly played with his hair.

"Trying to braid your hair is somewhat comforting..." She thought out loud. Sam let out a soft chuckle. "So. If I remember correctly, and I usually do, Changelings can perfectly mimic children. And according to the lore you searched up on, they climb into a children's window, snatch the kid, and take their place." She said, fluffing up his hair a bit. "And you think you found blood on one of the victim's windowsills."

"And flame is the only way to gank them?" Dean held up another home-made flame thrower.

"Yep." Sam and Koven said at the same time. Koven stood up from the bed.

"And as Koven pointed out, they feed off of a fluid in the moms. The mothers have strange bruises on the backs of their necks." Sam said.

"They can feed on the mom for a few weeks before she kicks the bucket." Sam nodded as she stood herself in the room, between the brothers. "Then great. Let's drag 'em out and torch 'em on the front lawn, it'll do great with the neighbors." Dean and Sam chuckled a bit.

"What happens to the real kids?" Dean asked.

"Well, according to the lore, they stash them somewhere underground." Sam said. "I don't know if it's true, but if it is, the kids might still be out there." He finished as Dean stood up.

"Wait." Dean said.

"Yes, Dean any kid is vulnerable." She nodded.

"Then we need to make a stop." Dean said, shouldering his bag.

"But if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time."

"We have time Sam." Koven said before fallowing the older Winchester out the door.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door of Lisa and Ben's house. Koven stood next to him, her hands shoved into her jean pockets. The door opened and Lisa looked at them.

"Dean. Marissa." She said.

"Hey Lisa, we just through, we didn't get Ben anything for his birthday..." Koven said.

"It's okay." Lisa rushed her answer.

"No, no we feel terrible." Dean held out his credit-card. "Here, take a long weekend." He said. Lisa slowly took the card.

"Yeah, I hear Six Flags is great around this time, and if you leave now, you can avoid all the traffic." Koven smiled. Lisa looked at the name and frowned.

"Siegfried Houdini?" She asked. "Who's card is this?"

"Dean's brothers." Koven lied

"It works. I promises" Dean said. Lisa shook her head. Ben stepped into the room behind Lisa.

"Mommy what's wrong?" He asked. Koven glanced at him.

"Hey Ben. Don't worry, we're just speaking with your mom." Koven smiled.

"Make them go away mommy." Ben said. Lisa shoved the credit card into Dean's hand.

"You heard him." She said.

"Come on Dean. We shouldn't be a burden to them any longer." Koven took Dean's hand and she noticed the saddened expression on his face, and the slightly confused one on Lisa. "Good night, Miss. Braeden." She said bitterly before pulling Dean along.

When they approached the window, Lisa had just sat down. Koven didn't even notice Dean checking the windowsill until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away towards the Impala.

* * *

When the arrived at the unfinished house, Koven could feel her heart racing.

_Fighting the major battle Vermont. How does it feel?_

"I feel a bit sick." Koven mumbled as the boys began to exit the car, but neither seamed to hear her.

_Like you told Dean, you'll get used to it._

"Not helping." Koven said before exiting the car herself. Dean began to explain the plan, but Koven was just staring into the house. It was dark, and the wind blew her hair into her face, and her new coat flapped in the wind.

"Here comes hell." She mumbled.

"You hear me Koven?" Dean asked. The turned around.

"Sorry, what?"

* * *

"Dean!" Koven called/whispered when she entered the next room. Inside, children, looking rather weak, were inside cages. She walked up to one of the caged. "Ben." She said. He raised his hand through one of the bars and she took it. "Hey kid, we're gonna get you out." She said. Dean rushed in and saw Ben.

"Come on Dean, let's get the locks off." She rushed over to get a rather large piece of wood and passed it to the older Winchester. He raised it before crashing it into the lock. It popped up as Koven picked up another slab of wood.

"This is going to fail." She said before crashing the wood into one of the other locks. It didn't even seam to dent. She tried again, but failed. "Shit..." She muttered. Dean motioned her back, and when she stepped back, he smashed the lock. "I need to work out." Koven sighed. She helped the kids out of the cages after Dean broke the locks.

"Cover your eyes." Dean said. Koven pulled Ben behind her and shielded her own eyes as Dean smashed the window. Dean tried to clear the glass from the windowsill, but instead Ben took off his jacket.

"Here. Use this." He said, holding it out to Dean. Dean took it and placed it atop the broken glass.

"Come on. First one up." Koven said. She picked up ont of the girls and helped her onto the ledge. When they were almost done, Sam rushed over.

"There's a mom."

* * *

"Ben." Koven turned to the younger one as the boys rushed to fight the mom. "Ben, Help the others okay? If one of those things comes over here, just yell alright kid?" She asked, and he nodded quickly.

She rushed off to help Sam and Dean, but then got a punch to the gut, and then a knee to the face. She fell backwards, the annoying sales lady person standing above her. She went to take another punch but Koven grabbed a nearby pipe and smacked her across the face.

Once she was knocked back, Koven got up, dropping the pipe.

"Sam! Dean!" She yelled, since they had the flame throwers. Sam had gotten up, and Dean was holding a brick. Then, Cassidy let out a yelp. She held her stomach and fell over. The mother changeling had struck her in the gut with the metal pipe Koven had just used. She turned around to fight the boys, but Sam held up the home-made flame thrower and his lighter, that was already lit.

He pressed the handle of the flame thrower, and the mother changeling screamed as she burned into nothingness. Ben an the other Children had made it out, and Koven held her stomach with one arm, still on the floor, her knees pulled closely to herself with her other arm. Dean rushed over and asked her is she was okay.

"I just got bitch-slapped by a pipe on my stomach. I feel like shit." She said. Dean quickly gathered her up in his arms, and pulled her up.

* * *

"Ben!" Lisa exclaimed, running towards the Impala. Ben got out of the car and rushed to his mother, the three others getting out. Koven, who had fallen onto broken glass with her arm, held her bandaged arm close to her stomach, which was bruised badly. She smiled as Lisa hugged Ben closely, and she stood next to Dean, her free hand in his.

Lisa looked up at them.

"Thank you." She said. "What happened?"

"I could explain it to you. But I'm not sure you'd really want to know." Dean said

"It's out job ma'am." Koven bowed lightly, drawing a small chuckle from Dean. They all looked at Sam.

"I'll leave you guys alone."

* * *

Inside, Koven sat with Ben at the table, talking. Dean had just finished telling Lisa what was happening, including Koven's story.

"You're right... I didn't want to know... But if she knew what was going to happen, why didn't she stop it?" She asked, looking at her son who was having an intense staring contest with the 25-year-old fan-girl.

"Koven says it's because she can't change fate. I don't know really. IT's all just so complected. She can tell us a few things, like where to be and when, but... Really she's just a mystery." Dean shrugged. "You asked me those eight years ago what my job was. This is it." He said.

"Dang it!" Koven said, making Ben chuckle. She had blinked. "Rock, paper scissors!" She said

"Well, she seams to get along with Ben though. That should be a good thing, but I don't know why." Lisa said.

"So. You're a hundred percent he's not mine?" Dean asked. Lisa nodded.

"Yeah. Had a blood test. Some dude from a biker joint."

* * *

Later that night, Koven slept alone on the single bed in Sam's room, but the brothers stayed up, talking.

"What are we going to do about her deal?" Dean asked. Sam frowned.

"She told us she didn't want us to do anything about it. Besides, that Banana lady summoned the demon and she told you that there's no way out of the deal."

"Yeah, but _Banana _was named after a cartoon character, and she was a crazy cat lady. Half of the goddamn cats were fake, and one of them was a bird." Dean pointed out.

"Still, there could still be no way out of the deal. What would happen if you got her out of the deal, and I really did drop dead. Do you want that?" Sam asked. Dean frowned, and put his face in his hands.

"I... I don't know... She sacrificed herself for you Sam, we have to try something. We can't just sit here with out junk in our hands and wait for her to die." He said, looking at his brother again.

"Why do you care? You once told me 'We're not calling her, she was just some crazy chick with a strange devise who just happened to know the vampires were friendly' and those were your exact words actually."

"Because I care now." Dean said, trying not to raise his voice and wake her up.

"Are you falling in love Dean?"

"No." He shook his head. "No Sam I'm not in love with Koven Vermont." But even as he said those words, he knew they weren't true. Or at least, they weren't completely true. She was funny, and nice, and she had a good taste in music and food. But no.

_Dean Winchester had not fallen in love..._


	19. Hannah Jacobson

Chapter 19

Koven gasped awake, sitting up in her bed. Dean, who was sleeping in the other bed rolled over, turning on the lights, making both adults squint.

"Koven, what happened?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes, but not lifting his head up off the pillow

"I had a dream where Psy was chasing me while singing and dancing Gangnam Style." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Who?" Dean asked, looking at her through squinted eyes. She shook her head, putting her head back onto the pillow.

"Never mind." She said, reaching over to turn off the lights.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Agent Hendricks, and this is my partner, Agent Nightwing." Dean Winchester, all dressed up in his FBI suite held up his fake I.D. to show the manager of the small mental hospital. The woman standing next to him wore a pair of women's work pants, two inch black heels—Which were killing her feet—, a white dress shirt, and a blue coat that reached just to her knees.

Her hair was a light brown, her eyes a shade of amber. This was Koven Vermont in costume for the first time, full on with an itchy wig.

She held out her new-fake I.D.

"Oh. W-why are the FBI here? This doesn't seem l-like your kind of thing." The man spoke quietly.

"Look, Mr. Reachbach, we were sent here for reasons, and unless you got something to hide, we'd just like to ask a few questions about what has happened." Koven spoke calmly as she and Dean put away their fake I. D.'s.

"O-of course," Mr. Reachbach, a short man who was balding, with worry in his blue eyes said shakily. "P-please, f-fallow me, Mr. Hendricks, Mrs. Nightw-wing." He said.

He slowly led the two down a hall way, the white walls painted with mud and marker. Some drawings were nice ones, like the kids had taken their time to violate the rules, and others were cruel and inappropriate.

One of the doors was left open, and inside, a young girl around the age of ten sat on her bed, writing something in a messy note-book. Her hair was a sandy blond, and her eyes were hazel.

"What's her name?" She asked, getting a bit out of character as she spoke to Mr. Reachbach who was unlocking a door on the other side of the hall. He turned around and his face paled.

"That is Hannah Jacobson." He said quickly before going back to trying to unlock the door. A janitor at the other end of the hall soaked his mop, and then slapped it against the wall in attempt to erase the mud and doodles, which both stuck stubbornly to the wall.

"Why is she here? She seams... Normal..."

"Mrs. Nightw-wing, my p-patience diagnosis is p-private, p-please." He begged as he finally got the door unlocked. Dean pulled Koven into the office, where three chairs, one desk, a few cabinets, and a bunch of junk sat around. "P-please sit officers." He took the single chair next to the window, and the other two 'officers' sat in the other two neat the door. "W-what would you like t-to k-know?" He asked.

"Mr. Reachbach, we read the reports, and it said the victim was blind." Dean said. Mr. Reachbach nodded slowly. "Don't you think it's a bit strange, how he died?"

"H-how do you mean?" Mr. Reachbach asked, his hands shaking nervously as he folded then into one another atop the cluttered desk.

"Well, sir, they said he hung himself. How would he get that all set up when he can't see what he's doing?" Koven asked. Mr. Reachbach was quiet for a minute, as if he was thinking of an excuse.

"I-I think he g-got some help from another p-patient." He answered.

"Kayla." The three adults turned to the doorway where Hannah stood. She wore a pair of white jeans, and a white t-shirt, along with red Chuck Taylors.

"Hannah, n-not now p-please." Mr. Reachbach said.

"Who's Kayla dear?" Koven asked. Hannah pulled a folded paper out of her pocket and held it out. "Kayla said she was giving him his freedom. That's what she did to my parents." She spoke calmly before walking back out of the room.

"Mrs. Nightw-wing, I am so s-sorry about H-hannah." Mr. Reachbach said.

"Mr. Reachbach, I know I really shouldn't, but is it a problem if I talk to Hannah?" She asked, unfolding the paper. Instead of writing, like Koven thought it would be, it was a detailed drawing of a person. It wore a baseball cap with a big number 8 on the front, jeans, a dark colored t-shirt, knee high shoes, and bandages covered every inch of skin.

"O-of course o-oficer." Mr. Reachbach nodded. Koven stood up and fixed her coat before walking to Hannah's room.

She was sitting on the floor, writing in her notebook, a few drawing on the page as well.

"Hannah." The girl turned to face her. "Can I sit with you?" She asked. Hannah nodded.

"Yeah." She said. Koven sat down next to Hannah. "Did you like the drawing?" Hannah asked before continuing to write.

"Yeah. Is this Kayla?" She asked, looking at the drawing again.

"Yeah."

"Why is she wrapped in bandages?" Koven folded the paper back up.

"Kayla said she's always been like that." Hannah said. "Isn't that right Kayla." She looked at the wall.

"Is she here right now?" Koven asked.

"Yeah. You're just like everyone else. You can't see here. She's right there, making tea." She pointed to the wall.

"Marissa." Koven looked to the doorway where Dean stood. "We have work to do." He said. Koven nodded. She turned back to Hannah.

"I'll be seeing you Hannah." She said, standing up. Hannah continued to wrote, and Koven walked out of the room

* * *

"Sam." Koven spoke into her new LG slid out keyboard phone. "I need you to search something for me." She quickly explained the Hannah and Kayla thing. "I have a drawing of Kayla if it'll help." She said as Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. "We've just arrived, and we'll be inside in a few." She said.

"Kay." They both hung up and Koven put her phone away.

"This case... It seams so... typical-horror-story like." Koven said.

"Most of them are." Dean said, turning off the engine.

"You got me there." She said with a slight nod of her head.

* * *

"You got anything?" Koven asked after a half-hour of waiting and reading.

"Not yet." Sam said.

"Maybe Kayla was a patient at the hospital." Dean said, looking up from his gun, which he was cleaning.

"Could be why Mr. Reachbach didn't want us talking to Hannah." Koven said, looking through some research papers.

"Maybe Kayla wasn't her first name." Sam said. Koven sighed and set her papers down.

"What? Middle name? Last name?" Koven asked

"That, or they're initials." He replied.

"That's a lot of initials." Dean pointed out. Then Koven remembered seeing the plastic bracelet around Hannah's wrist and the numbers and letters underneath her name.

"Or they're letters in a code." Koven said. "Like the letters and numbers on the back of an Amazon card. The ones you type in to put the money on your account. But it's a patient number." She stood up. "I think we're going to have to give Mr. Reachbach another visit Officer Hendricks." She said.

* * *

The next day, Koven and Dean paid another visit to the hospital.

"Mr. Reachbach your patients all have a number and letter code, do they not?" Koven asked. Mr. Reachbach, looking more tired and older than the other day, slowly nodded.

"Yes they d-do Mrs. N-Nightwing."

"Do you happen to keep a record of them?" She asked. Mr. Reachbach nodded slowly. "We would like to take a look at them if you don't mind." She said it in such a tone that told Mr. Reachbach that they were going to look at them one way or another.

"Of course. P-please follow me."

* * *

**This is a story line of my own creation! Do not use it without permission!**


	20. 28867y-7916a-ak337?

Chapter 20

Koven held tightly onto the files in hr hands as she and Dean exited the hospital. Then, something caught Dean's eye. Well, it was a _someone _who caught his eye.

He recognized her from the short hair, too the bear feet, and then to the bird perched on her shoulder. It was Banana. She was walking away from the drug store a couple buildings down from the hospital, holding onto a plastic bag. Then Dean remembered the address Bobby had given him.

This was the town Banana lived in. The bird turned it's head and let out a loud shriek. Banana turned around to face the two as the bird flew from her shoulder. Koven let out a slight scream before the bird came down, snatching the brown wig off her head.

"Dean!" Banana exclaimed. The sound of skin hitting pavement became loud as Banana ran over to just pinch Dean's cheeks and touch his face. The bird dropped the wig, then lanced on Dean's shoulder, digging it's claws into his suit.

"Get off!" Dean exclaimed. The bird screeched again before flying and perching itself on a lap post. Koven was looking terrified at Banana, and slowly bent down to pick up the wig.

"D-dean. Who is this?" She asked, trying not to stare.

"My name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the third! Banana for short!" She exclaimed, booping Koven on the nose. Koven's eyes widened a bit. "So Dean-o who's the girl?! Is this Koven?!" She asked over-excitedly.

"Yes, yes it is. Ummm... If you don't mind, we have to get going." Dean chuckled nervously, but Banana took Koven's hand.

"You are such a lucky girl! A boy who would try anything to save y..."

"That's enough!" Dean said, pulling Koven away from Banana. "We're going back to the motel." He said, pulling her away.

"Goodbye my child! Squeeeeee!" She danced away, the bird landing on top of her head this time. After turning the corner, Koven yanked her hand from Dean's.

"Dean." She said as he turned towards him. "What the hell was that?" She crossed her arms.

"Look Koven I can explain once we get back to the mo-" She shook he head.

"No Dean, you tell me right now." She said, gripping tightly yo the wig she had worn. Dean had to come up with an excuse. He was not about to tell her he did something she told him NOT to do.

"Look, remember when I had to help out Bobby? That day you are to much sugar?" She nodded slowly, her blue locks bouncing each time. "That was the crazy cat lady I told you about." He said. She nodded again before pausing, holding her arm. It was mostly healed from the last hunt, but it was still sore.

"Let's get back to the motel." She mumbled, taking Dean's hand and pulling him away now.

* * *

Koven sat on the single bed of Sam's room, costume free, wearing a red v-neck, and a pair of black shorts, Sam and Dean's work spread around her. Her coat had turned into a pencil holder, and a paper holder at some point.

The pillow rested on-top of her head, and she couldn't get the questions out of her head.

What was Banana, or whatever the hell her name is, going to say to her. She had a feeling it had to do with the deal she made, and it annoyed her to no end. Even if she knew the stubborn Dean Winchester wouldn't give up.

She removed the pillow from her face before she sat up, and few pencils rolled down her stomach, and tipping onto the bed once they hit her leg.

"You guys found anything yet?" She asked.

"No, and we might if you were helping us." Dean said, looking at the drawing Hannah had done. She picked up one of the files she had gotten from Mr. Reachbach and opened it.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed. she jumped over Sam's work and off the bed, papers flying. She rushed to get paper and a pencil. She sat on the floor, a book being used as a flat surface to write on. She began to write down different ordered letters.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"We're looking for numbers that have Kayla in the order it was written in! We are so stupid! The letters aren't in order! They're scrambled!" She exclaimed, still scribbling the letters down onto the paper.

"K-a-y-l-a. K-l-a-y-a. K-l-a-a-y. K-l-y-a-a. K-y-l-a-a. Ect." She said. "Then there's the L's. L-a-y-k-a. L-a-k-y-a. L-a-a-k-y. L-a-a-y-k. Ect." She continued to write down the different combinations of the five letters.

* * *

"How are we going to find all of these?" Dean asked, looking at the long list of combinations.

"We start looking at the order the letters are put in, Sherlock." Koven said, rolling her eyes. "Better start, Mr. Winchester." She handed him a file.

* * *

"Nothing!" Koven exclaimed, throwing her file down. She then, laid herself down onto the floor in a fatal position.

"Come one Koven. Are you really giving up?" Dean asked. She nodded, her nose rubbing against the carpet.

"I am." Came her muffled reply. She rolled over into her back, her legs crossing and her arms behind her head. "There's nothing." She mumbled. "I was wrong. Let's just continue looking for Kayla." She sat up, uncrossing her legs.

"I found something!" Sam exclaimed. Suddenly, Koven went from being depressed and giving up, to happy and excited. She crawled over to Sam's side of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning to look at the code.

"These." He pointed to a few name coded. 66y428-10l4a-a3k52, 113y52-87714-aa55k, y462la-899a4-k1113, and 28867y-7916a-ak337.

"Awesome. You are awesome Sam Winchester." She hugged him tightly and Dean couldn't help but glare at Sam. He wasn't sure why though. Koven took the papers and began to put it away, when it all fell onto the floor, flying every direction they could. "Damn it..." She said, bending down to pick up some papers. She stopped, taking one of the papers out and looking at it.

"Koven?" Dean questioned, standing up. "We've got another one." She said. She looked up. "There are two patients with the number 28867y-7916a-ak337."

* * *

"Mr. Reachbach, we have a question for you about a patient number we found." Koven said, fixing her coat.

"O-of course. W-what I-is it?" He asked. Dean looked over to Koven, since he couldn't remember it.

"Mr. Reachbach, we found this number/letter code belonged to two of your patients. The second time this number was listed, there was no name listed along with it." She held out the paper she had written the number/letter code on. "Do you remember who the second patient is?" She asked. Mr. Reachbach looked at the paper, his hands shaking so much the two hunters wondered if he could still read it.

"Y-yes I d-d-do." He said, looking up. "H-Hannah Jacobson."


	21. Do you love the Insanity?

**Sorry for the wait! I started school again and haven't had much time! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Hannah?" Koven asked, knocking lightly on the already open door. Hannah sat on her bed, moving her hands as if she was drinking something, then putting the cup back onto a plate. She turned around.

"Hello again Mrs. Nightwing."

* * *

"What did you get?" Dean asked as Koven stepped out of the building. He was leaning against the Impala, holding a bag of fast food.

"Well, apparently Kayla had told Hannah that she was a patient at the hospital along with her mother. Apparently Hannah's mother was in this hospital with her husband when they were killed a couple years back. She let Hannah live saying she'd need her. Hannah said she sent them to a better place, and now she's trying to send everyone to a better place."

"So either Kayla is a Demon, or an angry spirit."

"What kind of demon could only be visible to one person?"

"Good point." He nodded as she took the bag.

"What did you get this time?" She asked, circling the car to sit in the passenger's seat.

"Burgers." Dean smiled as they both sat in the car, Koven pulling one of the burgers out of the bag.

"Burgers every day. Life is looking up already." Dean scoffed a bit.

"But they didn't have any pie there."

"Then we'll just have to find someplace that dose." She said, unwrapping the burger. "Ick. Tomatoes." She said, then trying to pick out the red circles.

* * *

Entering the motel room, Koven pulled the wig off her head and tossed it at the younger Winchester.

"Catch." She chuckled before it hit Sam in the face. "I said catch." She hopped onto the bed as Dean entered, closing the door. Koven screwed up her face before speaking. "You know I was in a hospital once for taking pills I wasn't supposed to."

"What?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You see, my mother was depressed. She was even in a hospital like Hannah for a while because she began to make up people who she though were there. But the medication she took sent them away. I had imaginary friends I wished would go away, so I took some of them without permission. I was in the hospital for oh-so-close-but-not-exactly-over-dosage. That was a compound word by the way. A long mother-trucking compound word. anyways, at first I through it helped, but then I got pains in my stomach, and head, and the voices began to get louder. Soon I was blacking out, getting dizzy, throwing up everything I ate so we went to the hospital. Yeah..." She sat up. "Just thought I'd share. I like sharing when people are willing to listen. Unless you guys aren't willing to listen, than I'll just shut up."

"No. no. It's okay." Sam nodded, tossing the wig to the floor. Koven chuckled, leaning back down, her coat fanned out behind her. She began to mutter about raising someone from perdition and about being the Doctor and about how Anderson should shut up.

Then she sat up. "What am I doing. I shouldn't be laying down here. I need to search up that name. Yes name, the name that connects with the number. How did she die? Is it even a she? Is she even a person? Is she a monster. How did she die if she is human. Why was she in the hospital? There are so many questions. Sam!" She turned to the younger Winchester. "Did you search any of it up, or did you go to the library to search up local lore? You know what, shut up, I know you went to the library, I'll just search her/him up myself." She walked to the stack of papers.

"Does she seam to be a bit rushed?" Sam whispered to his brother.

"No, I haven't noticed." Dean whispered sarcastically, earning a bitch-face from his brother.

"Sam, may I barrow your lap top?"

* * *

"So!" Koven looked up from the screen. "It was not a monster, it was not a girl! It was a boy named Franklin Groover! He was killed inside the hospital, but the killer was never found. He was apparently found dead in his room, his liver and kidneys missing." She looked up. "Why is it always insides that are missing? Why don't they ever take the nose.. Or the eyes... They could try to steal the lips." She began to ramble on again.,

"We get it." Sam said, not to excited to hear what she had to say about girl's breasts being chopped off.

"Hey, I just find that all monsters just love to take the insides of a person, or they eat the person. They never take an out-side part." She shrugged, closing the lap-top.

"We understand, really we do. You can stop." Dean said.

"Sorry, sorry... I'm babbling again. Happens sometimes." She ran a hand through her hair. The she muttered something else that neither of the boys caught. Her eyes widened and her breathing became heavy, Her arm wrapped itself around her stomach tightly and she closed her eyes. "Shit." She mumbled, standing up. She let out a strangled burp, that sounded sickening. She stumbled towards the bathroom, ungracefully and nearly falling over a few times. She covered her mouth as she let out another strangled burp. She pushed the door open just before it came.

Her head hung over the sing for about twenty minutes, the boys both with her, Dean holding her hair and Sam rubbing her back, before it was all out.

"Koven are you feeling okay?" Sam asked. She nodded slowly, her head on the counter, and her knees on the ground, Sam on her left and Dean on her right.

"I'm fine. I'll be just fine." She gave a slight nod.

"Are you sick?" Dean placed a hand lightly onto her back.

"No. No I said I'm fine." She stood up, Dean's hand falling from her back. "Now..." She walked from the bathroom with uncoordinated steps at first before she remembered how to walk.

"Koven, what are you doing?" Koven picked up her papers.

"I'm working." She said, sitting down on the floor, muttering to herself, circling things on the papers.

"Koven you just puked in the sink. I think you need a break."

"I'm fine!" She snapped, turning to the brothers. It was a flash, and they both thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a reflection in the light. But Koven's eyes had flashed black.

The light shone through the curtain window, beaming straight into her eyes, making her blink in pain. She turned away, back to her papers and began to work once again.

Her breathing became suddenly harder as she gripped the papers, her nails making crescent shaped tares in them. Her vision began to fade in the corners, slowly turning black. She felt herself be caught by one of the brothers as her eyes slowly shut.

When they re-opened she lay on a bed that wasn't one of the uncomfortable motel room ones. She slowly sat up, recognizing the bed immediately. It was the bed her mother had used. The medical bed in the mental hospital.

She'd been released when Koven was thirteen, two years after Koven had been to the hospital for taking the medication she stole from the hospital. She forgot to mention that the medication she had used she had stolen, but she didn't want them to think of her as a thief. She always got so worried about the most simple things.

"You like it?" Koven glanced at Theodora who sat on a high shelf in the corner of the large white room. "Choose it just for the occasion."

"Oh yeah, love it." Koven said sarcastically. "Right where I became crazy, perfect thanks." Koven stood up, and gasped at the laughing voices. "N-No!" She exclaimed. "T-The voices! No! Please, no!" She cried, grabbing her hair.

"Koven, you have to calm down." Theodora said, putting a hand on the struggling, slightly insane adult.

"G-Get off me!" Koven pushed Theodora away, then buried her hands deep into her own hair. "S-stop it! Please stop it! They went away! They left me alone! Go away!" She sank to her knees.

* * *

Koven lay on her bed inside the room she shared with Dean, the boys on either side of her as she slept.

"It's been ten minutes." Dean sighed. "Ten minutes. We gotta wake her up Sammy."

"Dean, we don't even know if it was Theodora who did this. She could have just fainted." Sam said, glancing from the unconscious girl to his brother.

"And what if it is Theodora?" Dean countered, taking Koven's hand in his. Sam's expression turned from concern to curious.

"Dean..." Dean looked up at his brother. "I want you to be honest with me." Sam said. "Are you in love with her?" Dean was going to retort with a 'No!' but suddenly Koven gasped awake, sitting up and nearly crashing her head into Dean's.

She quickly latched onto the elder Winchester, tears rolling down her cheeks from her Amber eyes.

"I'm hearing them! Oh god Dean t-they're b-back!" She cried into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Who? Koven who's back?" Dean asked, not looking at his worried brother.

"T-the voices! The people! They won't stop laughing!" She cried. "I'm crazy." She muttered, hugging Dean tightly. "I'm going insane."

Dean looked to his brother, and slowly nodded.

* * *

**I'll let you have your own thoughts about that last line. What was Dean nodding about? Tells me whats you thinks!**


	22. Animal I have become

Chapter 22

Koven liked to think of dreams like rubber bands. You can stretch them, twist them, wrap them around your fingers. But what she didn't know, is sometimes they snapped back. And they snapped back hard.

It happened to her ever since she came into this world. Dreams of her childhood came back. Like the man in a black hood, who had a knife clutched in one hand and a large ticking clock in the other. Then there was the large black dog that would chase her through her house. And the wear-wolf that would circled a pyramid of boxes that she sat on top of, without actually attacking her, but not giving her any time to run.

Then there was a new dream. It was a large house, with black corridors. There was a single brown door that led to a large room that contained only a mirror. And when she'd look at the mirror, she was... different. Her eyes were gone and replaced by clocks. Her mouth was turned into two slimy worms. Her skin was grey and decaying. Her nose was a moldy strawberry, and she wore grass for clothing.

When she'd turn away, there's be the large black dog. But it was bigger. Big enough that it had the hooded clock-holding man sitting atop it.

Then, some medical conditions that hadn't bother her in years came back. Her Lactose Intolerance was the start. Then came her allergic reaction to eye make-up. And for a while, she had her head aches from childhood she got when she had began to talk to fast. But that went away quickly.

Now it was her insanity. She though that went away after it came. Now it was back. And it was... insane to say the least. But she straightened her coat, tucked her hair into her wig, and grabbed her fake ID. And she went to work.

* * *

"Mr. Reachbach I'd like to speak with Hannah." Koven said. Mr. Reachbach intertwined the fingers of his right hand, with those of his left.

"Mrs. N-Nightwing. You've b-been v-v-visiting Miss Jacobson al-lot since you t-took the c-case." Mr. Reachbach said.

"I have my reason's Mr. Reachbach." Koven said.

**Yeah. Cause you're a useless piece of shit who makes friends with metal hospital patients because they're forced to talk to you because you're a fake cop. Pathetic.**

Koven took in a deep breath, and breathed out. She just needed to calm down. They weren't there. There was only Theodora. No one else was there. There was only Theodora.

Oh look, she's still trying to convince herself. That is just down right rude. No wonder Dean doesn't like her.

They laughed. Chuckled. Giggled at their own comments, eating at Koven's self-consciousness.

"Can I just speak with Hannah?" She asked. Mr. Reachbach sighed unnecessarily before nodding. Koven left the office and walked to Hannah's door, which was closed. Koven knocked lightly before pushing the door open slightly.

Hannah sat on her bed, facing the wall, her head in her hands. She admitted no noise except for the small sound of breathing in and out her nose.

"Hannah?" Koven asked. Then, all noise stopped. Even Koven stopped breathing for a moment. The air was deathly still. The voices had quieted. Hannah had stopped breathing. There was no noise inside Mr. Reachbach's office, or from the room on either side of Hannah's.

Hannah, taking in an equal to the rest breath, turned to Koven. Her breathing and blinking were synchronized. When she breathed in, she blinked. When she breathed out, she blinked, and repeated.

The creaking in the walls had stopped to listen. Koven had slowly stepped into the small room and Hannah continues her synchronized blinking and breathing.

"Hello Hannah." The door suddenly closed behind her. Koven jolted forward a bit in fear. Trapped in a room with an angry spirit, a mental hospital patient, and being insane herself. This was going to fail.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Hannah asked, her breathing never failing to meet her blinking. Koven took in a deep breath.

"I'm working on the case of the young man who hung himse-"

"Don't lie to me." Hannah spoke calmly. "Why are you here." She repeated. Koven took in another breath.

"You're not Hannah are you?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Why are you here?" Koven contemplated this in her head.

"Hannah seamed lonely. I know what it's like to be lonely. With no one told hold you." Koven said. "And I'm on a job."

"Go away. We don't want you here."

"We. Who are you?" Koven asked. Hannah straightened up.

"The girl you speak of. Hannah. She calls me Kayla." The voice faltered for a moment, deepening.

"You can't do it can you. You're a boy pretending to be a girl. You're a spirit lost and alone and you thought killing some girl's parents, then taking the girl would help. But you couldn't take the girl could you. So you made her crazier than she already was. And now you're going to kill her."

"Hannah has been dead for a while now." Kayla spoke.

"And I'm not willing to believe that." Koven said. Her one hand that was hidden by her sleeve, was holding her phone. She hit a button to send the text to Dean's phone.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Kayla, or Hannah, or Franklin, or whoever the hell it was, stood. "She's been dead since she met me. She's been dead since her parents died. She's always been dead."

"And I'm just supposed to believe a ghostly slightly pedophilic bastard like you? Oh look I kinda-sorta quoted a great romantic, yet sad book. John Green, he always know how to make you laugh, then how to make you cry, then he just down right stabs your heart with a dull butter knife that is moldy and used." She began to ramble out random information. She was staling.

Then a gun was pressed into the back of her head. She took in a gasp.

"You should have stayed away Mrs. Nightwing." The now steady voice of Mr. Reachbach said.

"And here is the plot twist." Koven said, imitating a Scottish accent. "I actually, truthfully, had not seen this coming." She turned around to stare down the barrel of Mr. Reachbach's .45. "Would you believe this is not the first time this has happened to me." She asked calmly. But inside, she was freaking out. She had not expected this. Any of this.

The plan wasn't going to work as well as they thought.

"How'd Franklin die Mr. Reachbach? Did you hand him? Did he hand himself. Did you guys plan this all along? Are you a a ghost as well..." She trailed off. "No. You're a human. You're controlling Franklin's spirit? But why? And why kill your own patience? Kayla, Franklin, whoever it is, they can't leave the hospital can they?" She needed to keep staling.

Where the hell were Sam and Dean?

"Look, Mr. Reachbach you seam like a nice guy. Creepy, insane, but nice. I mean, yeah I'm insane as well. I have voices in the back of my head right now cussing me out. Going as far as the N-word to abuse me and my mind. But hey, that's just how it all works. You should know that, since I'm guessing you had to do something physically painful to get Franklin inside of Hannah. Ghost bonds, do those exist?" Koven pulled her wig off and tossed it to the floor, careful not to toss her phone.

Then she kicked off her shoes, and then fell next to the wig. Without her heels, she was about the same height as Mr. Reachbach, and about a foot taller than Hannah.

"You must be crazy to try to control a ghost using a girl in a mental institution, or whatever you call this creepy place. So, how did you do it Mr. Reachbach? How did you kill Franklin?" She stopped speaking.

"What makes you think I killed Mr. Groover?"

"No, no Mr. Reachbach, the question is, why would I think Franklin would willingly die for this." Koven corrected. "Franklin." She turned to Hannah's body. "How old are you?" She asked. He/She said nothing.

"He was sixteen." Mr. Reachbach said. "Not that it ever mattered. A bullet to the head did the trick."

"There we go, that's all I was looking for sir. You truly are one crazy bastard." There was then silence, and then the sound of Mr. Reachbach's gun cocking.

"I can't escape this hell," Koven began to vocalize. "So many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself." She began to bounce to the music she was emitting.

Mr. Reachbach: "What are you doing?"

**Voice: Stupid**

Koven: "So what is you can see, the darkest side of me,"

Mr. Reachbach: "Stop that."

Koven singing louder: "No one will ever change this Animal I have become, help me believe,"

**Voice: Idiot**

Mr. Reachbach: "I said stop!"

"It's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal! This animal, this animal!" She took a breath. "I can't escape myself. So many times I've lied. But there's still rage inside."

"What is she doing?" Kayla asked.

"Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will ever tame this animal I have bec-" There was a loud crash as a door inside the building was thrown open.

"Koven!" A voice sand. "Koven, my child where are you!?"

"They're a little late." Koven mumbled. Then she heard the slapping of skin against the floor over and over, coming closer by the Nano-second. Banana was running full speed. "Oh shit..."

"Koven!" Banana sang out-of-tune. "Koven VERMONT!" Banana jumped atop Mr. Reachbach. "Hello!" She exclaimed, not even worried about the gun. "I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the third! Banana for short!" She giggled, hugging Mr. Reachbach.

Koven took this moment to run. Kayla fallowed after, but much more slowly. He or she, or whatever _it _was, kept fading in and out of existence. But it continued to walk briskly behind the fleeing Koven. She saw the exit, Sam and Dean in the empty streets, Dean with his bag slung over his shoulder, and Sam looking into the trunk, making sure no one passing by could see the weapons.

She ran for the door. A way out. Her only way out. Dean turned when he heard the sound of her bare feet hitting the ground, thinking it would be Banana cowering back.

"Dean!" She yelled. But before she could escape the crazy building, the doors snapped shut. She gasped when she came in contact with the see-though wall that now separate her and the Winchesters.

"Koven!" Dean rushed to the door. Koven began to bang her fists against the door, but they wouldn't break.

"Dean!" She screamed. "Dean help me!"

**Freak.**

A cold hand grasped her shoulder from behind and threw her across the room.

Stupid

**Useless**

Pathetic

Koven looked up at Hannah, who had a blank expression. She was no longer breathing, and no longer blinking. She was a walking statue.

"Hannah." Koven breathed out.

"Hannah is gone." Her voice has changed completely. It was no longer soft and girly. It was deep, loud and... teenagerish. Boy teenagerish.

"No. No she's not. Hannah's still in there. I know she is. She's the little girl I spoke to last night. She's the little girl who gave me a drawing of who she saw Kayla as. Well then Hannah. Here's my drawing." Koven pulled a hand mirror that rested atop a stack of magazines and faced it towards Hannah.

"You. Are. Pathetic." Hannah spat. Koven closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen.

"Shut up. Shut up and kill me already." Koven dropped the mirror and it shattered on the ground. Koven now lay on her side, her arms laying in front of her, her head rested on her bicep.

But then something else happened. The glass shattered, and there was a loud crack. A gun had fired. Hannah froze all together as she dropped. Behind the door, Dean stood, his .45 raised, and Sam behind him, worried someone had heard or seen.

Koven gasped and crawled over to Hannah. She searched for a pulse, but found nothing. She found herself crying harder with shaky breaths and nearly choking when she tried to swallow her saliva.

"Koven!" Dean broke the door. The crystalizing sound of glass shattering wasn't enough to brink Koven out of her sad state. "Koven." he brothers ran inside as looked at Koven worried.

"She was only a kid." She gurgled on some words and made them inaudible.

"What?" Sam asked. She looked up, her eyes puffy and red.

"She was a child! She was only ten!" she cried, looking back to the girl. Her eyes were still open, and her hair was fanned beneath her. But Koven didn't want to close her eyes.

* * *

Koven always wondered why when someone died, they have their eyes closed. To make them look like they were sleeping? What good did that truly do? It didn't hide the horrid truth that they would never wake. they would never talk to you again.

She almost asked if they could leave her husbands eyes open. So she could see them one last time. But no. The last time she saw his eyes, his beautiful deep-blue eyes. He was pleading for the men to let her go.

It never dawned on her, that maybe it was to keep something in, or keep something out. But she didn't want to believe any of that religious bull shit. She was not religious.

She sat in the back of the Impala, the boys having it parked a long ways away from the town. Inside a pit they had laid Hannah's body down, covering her from head to toe in salt and gasoline.

They had burnt the remains of Franklin which Mr. Reachbach had told them were in the basement. Then they had called the cops on Mr. Reachbach, who refused to admit to his crimes, but Banana had helped, claiming otherwise, saying she'd seen him shoot her daughter, Hannah-Bell (Koven found nothing about that funny).

After parting with the crazy cat lady, Sam, Koven and Dean had driven out here to burn Hannah.

Koven sat in the back of the Impala, clutching to the brown wig, her black heels on the floor in front of her.

Her long legs were tucked beneath her, and her eyes were watering. the door was open, so she heard the sound of the fire burning. She could smell the burnt hair as well. The horrid smell of burnt hair...

"Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will ever tame this animal I have become." She sand slowly, her voice just barley above a whisper. "Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal. Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell." She was slowly drifting off. "So what if you can see...

"The darkest side of me..." she closed her eyes

_"This Animal I have become."_

* * *

And this is the end to another story line.


	23. You better run, run, run

Chapter 23

* * *

**Ten hours ago**

* * *

"Don't worry ma, I'll be home before midnight." Roberto groaned into his phone as he walked across the empty street.

"You better young man." His mother spoke sternly before she hung up. Roberto sighed looking at his phone for the time. It was twenty minutes till twelve and because the forest was gated off now, it would take him twenty five minutes one way, and a half-hour the other way.

"Shit..." He muttered, running a hand through his short brown hair. He looked at the gate that surrounded the forest. It wasn't that far up, and there was no barb-wire. It would cut the travel-time in half, and he's have time to take a shower. She he heaved his gym bag over the fence, and it landed on the ground with a thump. He fallowed it over, and landed a little less than gracefully onto the damp grass.

"Okay. Gotta work on that." He muttered, knowing he'd probably be doing it a few more time to get home late.

He picked up his bag, his eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness. It was mostly trees, with a few bushes here and there. It was just this rather HUGE area of trees that they called a forest because it would take hours to explore.

But it was gated off for a reason.

For a month, teenagers went missing in here. And one day, they found one... And she was... different. She was dead of course, but that wasn't it. Her skin was pale, her face frozen in fear. Her entire neck was red, and... her arms were missing.

That was about a month ago, and no one else had gone missing yet. Yet...

About half way into the forest, Roberto heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. He looked to the left, then to the right, then behind him. There was nothing. He looked in front of him, there a note was not tacked to a tree. It wasn't there moments before...

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Bobby!" Koven called out. "Bobby!" Koven marched out of her room in Bobby's house.

After the blind man case, Dean suggested Koven stay at Bobby's for a while. It's been about a month, and Koven had been prescribed a bottle of pills by a fellow hunter who had a part-time job doing... Stuff.

"Yeah kid?" Bobby asked, not looking up from his work as she came down stairs, fallowed by Bob.

"Can I barrow your computer?"

* * *

**Ten hours ago**

* * *

Roberto frowned at the note and threw it to the round. He blinked a few times. He thought he saw numbers. 1/8.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"This is... so goddamn slow." Koven whined, hitting the side of the computer screen. "Come on, load." She growled.

* * *

**Ten hours ago**

* * *

Roberto ran. There was no other way. He didn't know which direction he was running, but he had to run. Something was fallowing him. He'd seen it. It was tall... Very tall... and Skinny.

He turned and ran face first into a tree. He backed up, tearing a paper that his face had hit. 2/8.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"No Koven, you are not going!" Bobby said. "We agreed that you'd stay here until you were well enough to go with the boys.

"But Bobby. This one, I know this one is important, please." Koven set Bob down onto the floor as she stood from the computer desk. "I think I know what's going on in this case."

"Then call the boys."

"They're busy Bobby, and you need to stay here." She said. "Besides, I'll be fine. I have my pills." She shook her jeans, so the pill container rattled in her pocket. "I got my gun." She opened her coat to revile her brand new .45. "I've got my knife." She pulled it out of her boot before shoving it back in. "I memories the exorcism, the holy water ritual, just about every thing. I got the tattoo.

"I'm gonna be fine." Koven sighed, looking at Bobby.

* * *

**Ten hours ago**

* * *

"What the hell, what the hell!" Roberto cried as he ran. The thing kept coming. He faced a tree and out of nowhere, he grabbed for the paper. ⅜. "No! Leave me alone!" He continued to run.

His vision became blurry. There was no way out… this all seemed so familiar to him… He had to collect all 8 pages, that was all he knew.

A little way back, he had dropped his bag, and his cell phone. There was no calling for help, or anything to chuck at the creature following him.

Roberto was most likely going to die.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Koven slipped a screwdriver from one of Bobby's drawers, seeing as he had fallen asleep at his desk. She grabbed her bag, careful not to move anything too much, and slowly walked towards the back of the house.

"Sorry Bobby." She sighed, slipping into the driver's seat of a car Bobby never used, but it still ran. She positioned the screwdriver in the entrance of the keyhole, and using a brick she'd found outside, she smacked it as hard as she could, and the screwdriver jammed itself into the hole.

"I need to learn to hotwire these things." She sighed, turning the screwdriver.

* * *

**10 hours ago**

* * *

6/8. Roberto continued to run. The more pages he collected, the harder it became to get away from this thing.

Two more. He just needed two more. He kept nearly running into it. It was making him crazy.

He saw the next one and ran for it. Just as he grasped it in his fingers, something wrapped itself around his neck. It was cold and met, and it gripped his neck tightly, cutting off his air supply.

It lifted him up and his eyes began to see static. Then… nothing

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Hello, I'm agent Marissa Nightwing, I'm here for the Thally Linemen case." Koven lifted her fake ID for the officers to see. One of the older man, in maybe his sixties nodded, and walked to her, lifting the police tape up so she could get through.

"Afternoon." He greeted her.

"Actually it's two minutes till noon." She smiled. He smiled sadly as he led her through the gate. "So. What's happened here?" She asked

"Well, Roberto Canemen's ma called sometime 'round midnight, saying he hadn't come home yet. then there were calls of someone hearing screams from the woods. We came to check it out. We found Mr. Canemen's bag, his phone. And about an hour or so ago we found his corpse."

"Was it like the other victim's?" She asked.

"Take a look." He motioned to a passing gurney, and the paramedics stopped. Koven lifted the white sheet and grimaced. A young boy about eighteen lay on the gurney, his neck crushed and red. The thing hadn't only suffocated him, it broke his neck in just about every bone and... his arms were... gone.

"Lovely." She said sarcastically before she dropped the sheet and nodded for them to continue on their way.

"Officer..." He turned to the older gentlemen.

"Crowley." He said. Koven had to hold back her giggles and nearly went red in the face.

"Officer Crowley, did Roberto have any enemies. Anyone who'd want to get back at him for something." Koven asked, fallowing him into the forest.

"Well, no. You see Mr. Canemen was well know around here. He was the captain of his high school Soccer, Football and Cross Country teams. Everyone loved him, but never more than his girlfriend and family." Officer Crowley said.

"What is his girlfriends' name?"

"Dannie Carton." Officer Crowley answered. Koven saw the blood splattered ground next to the tree. Koven walked over, careful not to step on the blood.

"Poor kid." She said, bending down to inspect it. There was a tall patch of grass just behind the blood, and in front of the tree. She reached over and grabbed the white paper that was crumpled behind it.

"Well, well. Looks like I just might be correct." She muttered, shoving it into her coat pocket before standing up.

Officer Crowley was speaking with a lady who was tall with dark brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin. She was dressed in a pair of pink sweat pants, a tank top, a grey sweater and black flip flops.

Koven walked over and the woman looked up.

"Agent, this. Is Mrs. Canemen, the victims mother." He said.

"Mrs. Canemen I am sorry for your loss." Koven said. She nodded slowly. "Now, I've already asked officer Crowley this, but did your son have any enemies, anyone who'd want to get back at him for anything?"

"No, I don't think so. Who would ever do this..."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Koven gave her a reassuring smile. "Another question, did Roberto seam to be acting weird lately?"

"Weird?"

"You know. Not doing things he usually would. Had he done anything unexpected?"

"Well a month or so ago... He'd gone to a party. A party with all his friends. And he came home... He was... drunk." His mother's voice trembled as she spoke. "And he was scared. He said something about a game... A forest..." She got teary eyed. "Something about a man with no face... static and dying and... It was a game." She said.

"Did he happen to mention... Slenderman?"


	24. I'm sleepy Sammy

Chapter 24

"Bobby I'm sorry!" Koven yelled into the pay phone. "I just called to tell you I was alright. No I'm a while out of the town I'm staying in." Koven said, looking out onto the dirt road.

"Are you an idjit!?"

"Bobby I'm twenty-five with a price on my soul, I'm gonna make the most of everything, and no offence, sitting in your house all day answering phones or listening to your bird clock wasn't helping the insanity." She said.

"Kid you gotta come back and wait for the boys."

"They can't protect me forever Bobby, I'm gonna die, and I'm gonna die soon." She said. "And I'm not coming back till I'm finished here. Did I ever tell you what was supposed to happen? Dean was supposed to sell his soul. He was the one who was going to die. He took advantage of that. He took everything for granted. Not it's my life on the line, a women he barley knows and he's acting different.

"He's not all 'oh but I'm gonna die, I better fuck this girl I know before it's to late', he's actually caring about himself and about others. And weather that is a good or a bad thing, Bobby he can't protect me forever. I'll be back soon, if I have any problem I'll call you or the boys." Before Bobby could speak, Koven slammed the phone back into it's position on the pay phone box and stepped out.

Breathing in, she walked to her parked car, and drove off.

* * *

"Dean?" Koven turned over in her bed, seeing Dean in the other bed. "Dean?" He wasn't waking up. "Dean are you okay?" Koven took in a sharp breath, seeing what was wrong.

It was a girl, laying on her back, her pink hair fanned beneath her.

"Not even close. Dumb ass." Koven jumped out of her bed, backing up. The girl sat up, her eyes a deep maroon color.

"N-no. Y-you're just a voice." Koven said. "You're not r-real." She said, backing up till she was against a wall.

"Well it seams not, freak." She stood up, wearing an over-sized grey t-shirt and a pair of grass green skinny jeans. "I've gotten inside your noggin. I've made you crazy. Insane. I've now created myself. Theodora's not the only resident of your coconut now." She circled her bed to the door. "And I'm not the only one." She jerked open the door and black smoke engulfed the room. "By the way. The name's Maya if you forgot."

* * *

Koven sat up in bed. In her real bed.

_Koven! Koven get your pills! Take your pills now!_ Theodora sounded urgent now. Koven stood up, listening to the thousands of laughing voice, a few of which she recognized as her friends, if hunters even had friends.

Stumbling, almost tripping, Koven found her bag and began to throw stuff out of it, including her gun and her knife, which hit the floor with loud clunks. Finding the white labeled orange bottle, Koven nearly broke the cap at she pulled it off. She took one out not bothering to grab water, and swallowed it. She had to keep herself from taking more, knowing it wouldn't end well.

"Shut up... Shut up... Just shut up..." Koven began to rock back and fourth, sitting on the floor and hugging her knees. "JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed into her knees.

* * *

Koven stepped up to the door, dressed in her professional clothing and wig. Slowly, she knocked on the door. It took a minute, but the door opened and a man in his forties stood there, his long blond hair pulled into a low hanging pony tail. He had grey colored eyes, and dressed in a pair of tan slacks, and a white long sleeved t-shirt. He was going to work on a Saturday.

"Hello." Koven held up her badge. "I am Agent Marissa Nightwing. Are you Dannie's father?" He nodded slowly. "Is your daughter home and awake?" She asked, putting her badge away.

"Yes, she is." He said quickly. "Dannie sweetheart." He called into the next room. There was a shuffling of feet till a teenage girl stepped out. She looked like shit. Her dirty blond hair was in a messy bun, her cheeks stained with tears and mascara lines, and she wore a pair of crummy pajama's with old bunny slippers.

* * *

"Okay, but are you certain that he had no enemies. I'd believe just about anything." Dannie suddenly became very quiet and still. "Dannie?"

"You wouldn't believe it." She said, hugging her knees and burring her face in them.

"I'll believe you Dannie. I've work on things that deal with strange." Koven said. "I don't think there's much I wouldn't believe in." Koven said, sitting up straighter. "Would it make you more comfortable to talk to me if I didn't look so... serious and federal?" Dannie slowly nodded. Koven looked around to make sure no one else was watching, or about to walk in, and then she reached up and pulled her wig off, letting her blue hair fall down around her face. "Better or worse?"

"Better." Dannie said, surprised by the sudden change.

"So. Dannie what do you think happened?"

"Well... A month ago I think. We were at a party, he was drunk and playing that Slender game. Dylan Bitt was there. He was a really nerdy nerd, and everyone had him there to poke fun at. So he... he said he cursed us all Cures us all to die a fate like the game characters. We all blew him off... He... he's gone now. Killed himself."

* * *

Koven had to struggle with herself not to pick up her phone and call Dean. She stood at the motel room sink, staring at her own reflection. She had replaced her wig after talking to Dannie, and asked question to the other party people who were still alive.

They all said the same thing. They all said it was Slenderman.

"Slenderman." Koven mumbled. She reached down into her bag and pulled out a dark red lip-stick she never used, and uncapped it. She pressed it onto the mirror and began to draw the stick figure she remembered her nephew drawing for her. "Slenderman." She drew out the syllables as she finished her red vandalism—Easily cleanable vandalism—. "Fucking Slenderman." She muttered, turning around. She sighed and grabbed her bottle of water, and took a pill from her bottle. She slowly swallowed it, and sighed.

"Well... Night, night Slendy." She exited the restroom, turning the light of and closing the door. She made her way to her bed and crawled under the sheets, curing into the nothingness as she did every-night now, but now pulled the covers over her head, trying to hide from the dark.

* * *

Koven sat in the coffee shop two days later. There was nothing on any web-sight saying how to kill Slenderman... Or if he can even be killed.

She'd looked at fan art, popular fan fiction, CreepyPasta. But they never mentioned how to kill him. Though in Jeff the Killer Vs. Slenderman, Jeff did harm him with his knife.

She was tired. The other night, she'd had a dream that kept her awake all night, trying to ignore the small whispers, and even Theodora.

So she'd ordered a coffee, and was sitting at a two-seater booth, looking over some papers she'd printed from the library. The librarian had given her a look that said 'you are crazy', but Koven got that a lot. Mostly from her own reflection, the boys, and the people she interrogated when she said she believed them when they said it was Slenderman.

"Slenderman." I muttered, tapping the table with my pencil. "How do you even kill Slenderman? Can you kill Slenderman?" She muttered. "I mean Jeff harmed him, but did it kill him? Never said it killed him. Just harmed him..." She muttered. "I guess I could try a knife... It might work... But if something that simple works, maybe I can use my gun..."

* * *

Koven went to the forest later that day, and walked the perimeter, which took her 45 minutes or longer. She hadn't even noticed when she got to her unlocked car, which she cured herself for not locking, that her gun was missing.

* * *

"Hello, may I get you anything?" The waiter asked Koven who sat on a bar stool in a small restaurant on town.

"A day off would be nice." She said jokingly, and he chuckled.

"Ruff day?"

"Not even close." Koven chuckled.

"Then I think you either need really strong coffee, or a beer."

"Actually I'll take a really sweet cherry coke if you can."

"Two shots of cherry or three."

"As many as you can get without killing me." They chuckled as he walked off to make her drink. She looked down at the counter, trying to make out shapes in the spilled salt and sugar.

* * *

Koven pulled into the parking lot of the motel, humming along to the currently playing song she didn't know the name of anymore. She cut the engine and pushed open the door. She stepped out of the car, making sure she locked the doors this time, and slammed it closed by accident.

She waltzed up to her door, pulling it open. She closed the door, dropped her bag and flipped the lights on.

She turned, and kept her face straight when she stared down the barrel of her .45.

"Is it the year of 'point a gun at Koven'?" She asked, pushing the gun from her face. Her eyes widened when she saw Dannie. "Dannie..." She trailed off.

"You're crazy." Dannie said. "Slenderman. Killing Slenderman? Jeff the Killer? There were even pills in your bag." oven frowned when Dannie continued to point the gun at her.

"You went through my bag?" She asked, walking around Dannie, ignoring the gun. She seamed almost to calm.

"Who the hell is Koven?"

"I'm Koven. My name is Koven Vermont." She turned to Dannie. "Did you think Nightwing is a real last name?" She scoffed. "I got it from a fan-fiction for Sherlock." She sat on her bed. "Course, Marissa was my best friend's name. She lives in the UK now." Koven kicked off her heels and crossed her arms.

"How are you so calm? You're impersonating a federal agent, and there is a gun being pointed at you."

"Let's just say that impersonating a federal agent isn't the worst thing I've done. Ain't even in the top-ten." Koven shook her head as she pulled off the wig. "Slenderman isn't the worst thing I've hunted. And this is the fourth time I've had a .45 pointed at my face. First time was the first time I met my friends, the Winchesters, second was when I was working at a restaurant in a town a few states over, third was when I was investigating something that was killing the patients. Am I speaking to fast? To much? Not enough? I can never tell." Koven said all in one breath.

"T-the Winchesters?! As in Dean Winchester?!" Dannie gasped and Koven rolled her eyes.

"He is not a _killer. _Idiot, yes. But not a killer." Koven said. "He was framed."

"He's dead."

"But is he?" Koven crossed her arms.

"Yes. HE is. They found his dead body."

"Was it his body through? Was it even him who did it? No one has the specifics, because no one needs them, and they don't want them." Koven sighed, laying back onto her bed. "You found my car parked outside the forest and took my gun I'm guessing." She said, now sitting up. She didn't seam to want to stay still.

"W-who are you?"

"Konor Gamer. Wait no... Cassidy Williams! No... Ignore those names. Katrina! No... I am Koven Vermont!" She finally decided. She chuckled. "Sorry, I've had a lot of cherry coke today... What were we talking about?"

"You're... You are insane!" Dannie asked. Koven frowned.

"I know that. I've always known that. Tell me a little something I don't know." Koven stood up abruptly to a familiar laughter.

Koven fell off her feet at this moment, her vision blurred.

"W-what's wrong!?" Dannie dropped the gun and rushed to Koven's side. Koven ignored her and crawled her way across the room, nearly giving up a few times. She reached her phone and the bright light shone in her eyes.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm calling someone" Koven corrected, groaning at the throbbing pain in her head from all the laughter and dizziness.

She pressed down the number 1 on her speed dial.

_Calling **Dean Winchester **_The robotic voice said. Koven pressed the phone to her ear and waited. It rang once, twice.

"Koven?" Dean's voice suddenly answered.

"D… Dean?" She asked, propping herself against the wall.

"Koven where are you?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Sorry… I meant to call Bobby… I did… didn't want to bother you." She said.

"Koven, where are you?" Dean repeated.

"I'm at a motel in Arsefacy, California." She said, not looking at Dannie. "T-they're screaming at me… They won't stop screaming…"

"Koven where are your pills?" She heard the sound of the Impala starting up and Sam muttering something.

Koven sat up and dug into her bag.

"They're… right… here." She let out a small sob when the voices howled with laughter. She tried to open the container, but broke the cap. She didn't care, and dig her fingers into the bottle, pulling out one of the many pills, and took it without water again.

"It's not… working." Koven sobbed as Dannie backed away. "It's not working…"

"We'll be there soon Koven, okay, don't fall asleep, don't close your eyes."

"Dean…"

"Talk to her Sammy, keep her awake."

"Koven?"

"Hey ya Sam." She said softly. "You guys hunting something?"

"No, no we'd just finished a hunt about an hour ago." Sam said.

"Good… That's good…" She mumbled.

"Koven why did you leave Bobby's?" Sam asked. She took in a deep breath.

"No one can stay inside forever. I'm gonna die Sam, I wanted to do something on my own." She said. "I guess I'm to crazy." Koven glanced at Dannie. "Dannie must think I'm crazy now. Then again, I wouldn't blame her." She chuckled sleepily. "Sammy they keep screaming at me." She said. This caught Sam's attention. She never called him Sammy. "I'm... I'm scared." She said. "Tell Dean... Tell Dean I'm... Tell him I'm fine." She muttered.

"Koven, keep your eyes open." Sam said urgently.

"I'm sleepy Sammy. They want me to sleep. They're screaming. Laughing. Screaming... Laughing... Screaming... Laughing. They won't stop Sammy."


End file.
